


K is for Kinky

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, First Time, Frottage, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts from Tumblr.<br/>More ships and characters will be added with new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MikoMisa Werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MikoMisa - non-human AU (vampires, werewolves...)  
> All you really need to know is that Misaki is a werewolf here and Mikoto is a normal human. Well, technically Misaki is more of a shapeshifter than a werewolf since he doesn't transform on the full moon but rather at will/when he lets his instincts take over.

Misaki almost couldn’t believe his luck. His entire life, he’d been afraid he’d never get to experience any sort of intimacy, yet here he was, squashed between the mattress and a muscular body, making out with the most gorgeous man he could imagine. Mikoto knew what he was, and yet there wasn’t the slightest bit of fear or disgust in his eyes as he moved his lips against Misaki’s.

In fact, this was shaping up to be a way more normal first time than Misaki had anticipated. Mikoto already had three fingers inside him, they were both completely hard and it was starting to drive Misaki crazy. So he didn’t appreciate it when Mikoto withdrew his fingers without warning, and an embarrassing whimper escaped his lips at the loss. God, he sounded like a lost puppy… His cheeks heated up significantly at the thought.

It took him a moment to realize Mikoto had only moved away to grab the lube again and put on a condom, which made his previous reaction even more embarrassing. Mikoto didn’t seem to care though, he silently continued slicking up his cock, the sight of which made Misaki’s cock twitch in response. Mikoto really was unfairly hot, and Misaki’s chest clenched in anticipation at the thought of soon having that dick inside of him.

Mikoto moved back between Misaki’s legs and steadied their position by putting his left hand on Misaki’s hips, but he didn’t push in yet. “Still good?” he asked, which sent Misaki’s thoughts into more of a frenzy than two words should be able to.

First off, even Mikoto’s voice was ridiculously sexy and he could almost feel his blood rushing downward at the sound of it. But way more importantly, an ice-cold shiver ran through Misaki’s body as he realized his hands had started to shift, and he’d torn the sheets of Mikoto’s bed already sometime during the preparation. He jerked his hands up immediately, forcing them back into their human form in one swift motion. “Um,” he answered, not quite sure what to say at his obvious failure to control himself. Could he really keep this up the entire time?

“No alpha male instincts kicking in?” Oh. Misaki dropped his hands on the bed again. So Mikoto hadn’t been worried about his shifting – of course, he scolded himself, Mikoto had never been afraid of him, he wouldn’t start now. But he’d remembered what Misaki had told him when the topic of sex had come up, that Misaki hadn’t been sure whether the wolf part of him would appreciate bottoming or if it would constantly want to assert dominance.

But any and all of his animalistic instincts screamed at him to push himself on the large cock between his legs, so he guessed he’d worried in vain. “Nah, I’m good,” he managed to breathe out, grinding his hips back against Mikoto to prove his point.

That seemed enough for Mikoto and he finally, _finally_ began pushing inside of Misaki. It hurt, and Mikoto’s dick felt even larger than it had looked like, but Misaki couldn’t find it in him to care. He’d waited way too long for this, and it felt every bit as good as he’d imagined, and not just because Mikoto had begun to stroke his cock to distract him from the pain. It just felt _right_ to be connected to Mikoto like this.

After Mikoto had fully slid inside, he gave Misaki a moment to adjust, but it didn’t take long for him to start thrusting, and Misaki immediately began moving back against him to show his approval of the action. Mikoto’s thrust were slow, but hard and deep, and Misaki let his eyes fall shut instinctively to focus on the sensation. Mikoto’s hand was still on his cock, sending pleasure through Misaki with each stroke. The thrusting motion gave him an instinctual, animalistic gratification. Mikoto’s tongue was caressing Misaki’s ear. The air tasted heavily of sex and sweat and cigarette smoke, and the room was filled with his own moans and Mikoto’s pants right next to his ear.

Sometimes, his heightened senses were really useful, but this was proving to be way too much for Misaki pretty soon, and he had to dig his hands back into the sheets, way past caring if he ruined them even more. Unaware of how close Misaki was to climaxing, Mikoto lifted his hips to get a better angle and it took all but three thrusts against his prostrate that pushed Misaki over the edge.

Forgetting everything around him, Misaki ripped his hands out of the sheets and clung to Mikoto’s back, and he let out a guttural growl as he bit into Mikoto’s shoulder in an attempt to mark him as his. Mikoto’s thrusts got more erratic at that, and it didn’t take him too long to come as well, grunting next to Misaki’s ear as he rode out his orgasm in jerky thrusts.

Misaki was already a bit oversensitive toward the end of it, so he was glad when Mikoto’s hips came to a halt and then slowly drew back out of him. Exhaustion swept through Misaki’s body, and he let himself fall into the bed bonelessly while Mikoto tied up the condom and threw it in the trash.

Yeah, Misaki could get used to it, the smell of cum and sweat and blood mixing with the usual cigarette smell- wait, blood? Misaki jerked up instantly. Sure enough, there were ten red streaks across Mikoto’s back, but the only thing bleeding was the bite on his shoulder, that was distinctly not inflicted by human teeth.

“Shit, oh my god, you’re bleeding, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” Misaki began to ramble as he struggled to get on his feet and get a first aid kit or something.

“’s okay” was all Mikoto had to say to it while Misaki bandaged it up, but that didn’t stop him from apologizing over and over again. As soon as he was done though, Mikoto dragged him down onto the (kinda ruined, whoops) mattress and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“To be honest, it was kinda hot.”

If Misaki hadn’t been so tired, that comment alone would have made him too flustered to let him get any sleep that night. As it was, he curled up against his boyfriend to hide his face and he drifted off soon after, exhaustion and contentment overruling any sort of shame easily.


	2. MunaYata - Frotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MunaYata - Frotting/Outercourse

Literally the moment the door of his apartment clicked shut behind them, Misaki found himself pressed against the wall, Reisi’s lips hot against his own. He didn’t hesitate to respond, tilting his head up and slinging his arms around Reisi’s neck to pull him closer.

Reisi wasted no time, pushing his tongue into Misaki’s mouth while simultaneously loosening Misaki’s tie and working the buttons of his shirt open, at least halfway through so he had enough space to slide his hands beneath the shirt and tease Misaki’s nipples. Not used to such a ferocious onslaught of sensations, Misaki could feel his hard-on growing in his pants already. He had to focus whatever was left of his mind on sliding his tongue back against Reisi’s, the only thing he could do with his hands was thread one of them into Reisi’s hair at the back of his head in an attempt to pull him even closer even though that seemed impossible.

Only when Reisi ground their hips together and Misaki could feel his erection through both of their pants did Misaki use his grip to pull Reisi back. He was met with some initial reluctance, but Reisi did lean back, effectively ending their make-out session. His hands remained on Misaki though.

“Are you really that eager?” Misaki asked, not sure what to make of this behaviour. Usually Misaki had to work way more to turn his lover on this much. Even when Misaki was already writhing under him and completely hard, the blue king kept his calm and teased for as long as he could, only losing his control toward the end. Yet his face was already flushed, and Reisi seemed to have no intention whatsoever to drag this out. Misaki considered for a moment if he might be drunk, but Reisi had walked just fine on the way home and hadn’t shown any signs of too much alcohol consumption throughout the entire evening. Besides, they’d only shared one bottle of wine, since Misaki had insisted on it after seeing the horrendous price that fancy restaurant had sold it at.

Reisi seemed to realize what he was getting at, as an amused smile spread over his lips. “You should wear suits more often,” was all he said before pressing their lips back together with renewed vigour. His hands weren’t satisfied with their range anymore either, as they quickly worked Misaki’s shirt open all the way and slid towards the waistline of his pants.

Misaki knew everything was all right when Reisi teasingly slid his fingers into Misaki’s pants without touching anything of importance, much to his own frustration. That was just typical.

Well, two could play at that game, he decided. He let his hands drop from Reisi’s neck and grabbed his butt instead, pulling his lover’s hips forward to grind their crotches together. That got him a sigh from Reisi against his lips, and Misaki knew he had won this round, if Reisi was gone far enough to make noise he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore.

As expected, Reisi immediately began on working their pants open, and it was testament to how worked up he was that he needed both hands to accomplish that. Misaki didn’t have time to think about that though, as Reisi pushed their erections together and he finally got some friction on his dick. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but didn’t have it in him to care, all of his thoughts focused on bucking his hips against Reisi’s to get more of the delicious pleasure it brought.

Desperation build up in their stomachs as they rutted against each other with increasing speed and urgency, and they reached their breaking point when Reisi brought his hand between them and closed it around their dicks. Two strokes, and cum was spilling all over Misaki’s stomach and Reisi’s shirt.

Somewhere along the line, their kiss had broken, but they were still connected, Misaki’s hands on Reisi’s ass, holding him in place as he sagged forward a bit to lean against his boyfriend. If his knees felt about the same as Misaki’s, that was probably necessary. Both of them were still breathing hard, but Misaki couldn’t help the content smile spreading on his lips.


	3. Sarumi Wall Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sarumi - Wall sex or other sex standing up

They had just moved into their new apartment. Technically, they were moving back in together, but it felt completely different this time around. First off, the apartment wasn’t absolute trash and had a separated bedroom and actual furniture. Then of course they were older now and had gained a better understanding of each other through a lot of pain, and a more realistic view of life. And most importantly, this time they moved in together as _a couple_ , which was something entirely different from friends who lacked money.

However, Misaki still hadn’t changed in some ways and so he’d unthinkingly stacked all their things on the bed and begun to sort stuff into the kitchen. Clearly, him and Saruhiko seemed to have different understandings of how to start making this apartment their home. Misaki had wanted to cook dinner (which Saruhiko argued he still could later on), and Saruhiko…

Saruhiko was currently pressing Misaki against the wall in their new bedroom, lips moving feverishly against his boyfriend’s and hands already down his pants. Priorities.

It wasn’t like Misaki seemed completely opposed to Saruhiko’s way of christening the apartment though, in fact, he was eagerly moving back against his boyfriend’s hand. “Saruhiko…” Misaki’s voice was nothing but a whisper, but Saruhiko focused on it immediately. Especially since it sounded like Misaki actually wanted to say something. “Do you at least have lube?”

And now it was a bit exasperated, but also a bit amused and definitely turned on. Good. “Of course,” he replied, “ _I_ unpacked the important things, Misaki.” That got him an offended huff from his boyfriend.

“One of us has to keep you from starving, you know.” There was no bite behind his words though, and he obediently opened his legs when Saruhiko slid a hand between them. Misaki hissed when the first finger slicked with cold lube pressed inside of him, but he soon began pushing back against it, and Saruhiko relished in the familiar feeling of Misaki’s muscles clenching around his finger, thoughts already straying to what they would be clenching around later.

As Saruhiko slowly added a finger, he tried to take in as much of Misaki as he could. The slight movement of his hips, the way his cock twitched when Saruhiko moved his fingers a little, his hands grasping at the back of Saruhiko’s shirt, his accelerated breathing that was slowly turning more and more into moans and of course his face. The scrunched up eyebrows, the strands of auburn hair hanging into his face and clinging to his forehead at some points, how he’d shut his eyes to concentrate on the sensations, his parted lips that glistened with saliva.

It took all he had for Saruhiko to not just start fucking Misaki right then and there, but to add a third finger first. He wanted, no, needed more of Misaki, but he couldn’t bear to hurt him for it, not anymore. Never again.

To satisfy his need for more, Saruhiko began sliding his free hand up and down Misaki’s side. He buried his face into Misaki’s neck, breathing in his scent and tasting his skin as he placed an array of kisses on it. He got a high-pitched keen for his effort and the way Misaki’s hips bucked back against his fingers made his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Come on, Saruhiko…” By now, Misaki’s voice was almost a whine, and Saruhiko couldn’t stop himself anymore. He hastily pulled his fingers out of Misaki and began working his own pants open. He hadn’t even realized that nobody had paid any attention to his own dick yet, but it didn’t really matter because it was already mostly hard anyway. The slicking up easily did the rest.

Saruhiko contemplated his options for a few seconds, then grabbed Misaki by the hips and hoisted him up against the wall. “W-what are you do-“ Misaki started to ask, but he didn’t get to finish as Saruhiko lined himself up with Misaki’s ass and slowly pushed his dick inside.

He watched Misaki’s face closely as it shifted from surprise to pain and adjusted his speed accordingly. It wasn’t easy to hold Misaki in this position, but thankfully Misaki had instinctively wrapped his legs around Saruhiko to steady himself, and the angle was worth it. God he was so _deep_ inside of Misaki…

“Fuck, Misaki, you’re so tight,” Saruhiko couldn’t help but choke out. It wasn’t all he wanted to say, he wanted to tell Misaki how happy he was to have moved in with him, how much he loved him, how perfect he thought Misaki was, but none of that would come out of his mouth, so he settled for kissing Misaki again, trying to say it all that way.

Misaki responded in kind, only breaking their kiss once to whisper “Move” before closing the distance between their lips again.

That was the point where Saruhiko’s control snapped, and he started thrusting as fast and hard as their position allowed. Everything began to blur, until there was only Misaki left. Misaki’s moans filling up the air, Misaki’s face scrunched up in pleasure, Misaki moving back against Saruhiko’s cock, Misaki, “Misaki, Misaki, Misaki…”

At one point Saruhiko’s inner chant had made its way past his lips, but he didn’t care, there was only Misaki and Saruhiko himself, chasing after orgasm together. Deeper, faster, more desperate, but always moving perfectly together.

That was what he thought of when he spilled himself inside of Misaki, and only after he’d come down from his high did his world become bigger again. The boxes were still stacked on their bed and needed to be moved before tonight, and Saruhiko could feel his phone buzzing in his pants that were pooled around his legs on the floor. He pulled out, and Misaki let go of him, but it was okay.

They would find their way back together again. They always did, and now that they were living together again, it would be way easier. And these moments would hopefully occur more frequently. But only after he’d yelled at someone over his phone apparently, he realized as he read the text from Akiyama. Oh well. Good enough.


	4. MikoMisa Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoMisa - Reunion

“A hospital?” Misaki had been sceptical on where they were going from the beginning, since Anna had only told him to come with her and then practically dragged him out of the bar, but this made no sense. He was fine and so was Anna, and they didn’t know anyone who was currently hospitalized either. “Wait, did someone from our guys get hurt?” Worry settled in his stomach, their powers were getting weaker after all and not all of the guys checked in regularly anymore, but Homra still had enemies that were all too happy to attack them now that they were weakened.

But Anna only shook her head, dragging Misaki into the hospital without a word. She seemed to know where she was going too, making a beeline for the elevators and pushing the button for the third floor without hesitation.

She only stopped in front of a door, but to Misaki it didn’t seem like anything special. Yet Anna had to steel herself first apparently, and it took her a while before she managed to reach for the door handle and push the door open.

Belatedly Misaki realized that they shouldn’t just be intruding some patient’s room, they didn’t even know if it was visiting hours right now, but his eyes landed on the sole person in the room, and anything he might have said was wiped from his brain, his ability to think logically gone with his ability to speak or move in any way.

Mikoto was lying in the hospital bed.

No. No, this couldn’t be. Mikoto was dead. That was why Misaki’s power had been fading, that was why he’d spent most of the past three months laying listlessly in bar Homra and only getting up to force himself to go to work or to take care of Anna if Kamamoto wasn’t available. This had to be an illusion or something. People didn’t come back from the dead, ever. Maybe it was a strain, a particularly cruel one. Right. That had to be it. He couldn’t get his hopes up, not now, he wouldn’t be able to take another realization that Mikoto was gone forever.

Meanwhile Anna wasn’t frozen in place like Misaki, and she ran over to the hospital bed to throw herself into Mikoto’s arms. Mikoto seemed tired and weak, but he put one arm around her anyway, and his lips curved up into one of his rare soft smiles that Mikoto reserved for only a select handful of people.

But Misaki still couldn’t believe it. It was getting harder and harder to find reasons not to, because clearly Anna would have seen through any illusion or any other possibility, and no look-alike could ever copy Mikoto like this. But Misaki’s brain refused to work and his body refused to move, so all he could do was stand in the doorway like an idiot and desperately try to clench down on any hope that he could feel rising up in his stomach. But then Mikoto looked up.

The moment their eyes met, Misaki knew it was too late. This couldn’t be an illusion, this couldn’t be a dream, this was real, he had to believe it.

Mikoto was _alive_.

Suddenly Misaki regained control over his limbs, and he darted forward to throw himself onto Mikoto too and pull him into his arms. He just had to have him close, breathe in his scent, feel his warmth. Anna got squished in the middle a bit, but she didn’t seem to mind at all.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but eventually Misaki pulled back a little, only keeping his hands on Mikoto’s shoulders. He needed to see Mikoto, but he wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

For the record, Mikoto looked like shit. He looked awfully skinny compared to his usual self, his face had even fallen in a bit, he was pale, his hair lay matted against his head and he was still connected to an IV. But he was also breathing, and there were plenty of emotions in his eyes as he looked back at Misaki, and frankly, it felt like the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Anna still hadn’t moved, but their attention was drawn to her when she spoke. “You’re an idiot, Mikoto,” was all she said, but it was clear that she was crying and there was no true malice behind her words. It brought a sad smile to Mikoto’s face. “Sorry,” he murmured, his voice incredibly raspy. It dawned on Misaki that he probably hadn’t used it at all these past three months.

Suddenly he couldn’t stand to be this far away from Mikoto anymore. He leaned forward and used Mikoto looking up again to press their lips together. Just for a short few seconds with no movement, but he could feel Mikoto’s breath and that was all that was necessary to make Misaki’s eyes spill over as well and let the tears flow freely down his face as he finally found his voice again.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

* * *

 

About a month later, Mikoto was released from the hospital. His clan threw him a welcome home party, even though they’d all visited him in the hospital already. But apparently none of them had even known he was in the hospital, assuming he was dead, so now they were overjoyed to realize that he was in fact still alive.

Munakata was the one to blame for that. He’d visited shortly after Misaki and Anna and explained that he got a medical team right after Mikoto lost consciousness, watching over him as his heart stopped multiple times over the next few days, and then as he fell into a deep coma nobody was sure he’d ever wake up from. He’d kept all of this a secret from Mikoto’s clan to spare them the uncertainty that could have easily ended in nothing but disappointment.

Izumo had greeted him with a punch to the face, which was not particularly nice as Mikoto had still been way too weak to defend himself, but he hadn’t complained since it was deserved. Otherwise his clan had been happy, and there’d barely been a moment Mikoto had been alone in his hospital room.

Still, it felt good to be home again and watch everyone get drunk and have fun. Anna hadn’t left his side the entire evening until she’d fallen asleep, and his other side had been mostly occupied by Misaki, who had chattered away about anything and everything. Mikoto didn’t particularly care for any of it, but it was nice seeing Misaki so happy and carefree again. The first few times he’d come visit, he’d seemed wary and tired and it hadn’t been a good look on Misaki at all.

The party was still going, but in truth, Mikoto had been itching for some alone-time with his boyfriend for a while now, so he decided to claim being tired – which he was – and drag Misaki up the stairs to his room. It wasn’t particularly subtle, and Izumo had even told them not to overdo it, but he didn’t really care.

He pulled Misaki close the moment the door clicked shut behind them and pressed their lips together in a hot, searing kiss. Misaki responded in kind, pushing back against Mikoto and immediately sliding his hands beneath Mikoto’s shirt.

When they broke apart, they got rid of their clothes as fast as possible, so their lips could meet again while they stumbled toward the bed. Mikoto wanted to trap Misaki under him immediately and touch him as much as possible, but Misaki didn’t let himself be rolled over onto his back.

“Wait,” he whispered, “can you just…” Misaki rolled them over the other way, placing himself on top of Mikoto. “I just- I still need to convince myself this is real.” His voice sounded so lost, Mikoto couldn’t help but feel a slight pang in his chest.

Mikoto let himself relax under his boyfriend and gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “It’s okay. Do whatever you want.”

Misaki smiled back, and the first thing he did was kiss Mikoto again. Of course Mikoto responded, but it didn’t last long as Misaki began kissing down his chin and neck to his chest. He mapped out every bit of skin with his hands and tongue and left a few hickeys as well. Maybe those were supposed to be proof of reality and permanence as well, and Mikoto couldn’t help but feel an uneasy feeling welling up inside of him that he already got a few times when Misaki had visited him.

Thankfully that was overshadowed when Misaki reached his nipples, paying extra attention to them on his way down. Mikoto let out a pleased hum to let his lover know his efforts were appreciated. His boner started to demand attention as well, but Mikoto chose to ignore it until Misaki wanted to get to it.

And that was probably for the better, because Misaki stopped in his tracks, unsure of how to proceed. He looked extremely conflicted and one of his hands was suspended mid-air. He didn’t say anything, but it was pretty obvious what his problem was anyway.

“You can touch it if you want, but you don’t have to.” Misaki looked like a deer trapped in headlights for a moment as he looked at Mikoto, then his gaze fell down on Mikoto’s chest again. Specifically, on the scar that Munakata Reisi had left there when he thrust a sword into his chest. The action that had saved countless lives including Misaki’s, but had also cost Mikoto his powers – and therefore his connection to his clan – and could have easily cost Mikoto’s own life as well.

After a short moment of contemplation, Misaki leaned down and placed a light, fluttery kiss on the scar before moving on. Mikoto couldn’t quite decipher the emotions on his face, but they seemed to be both positive and negative.

He didn’t have any time to dwell on it though, because Misaki continued downward and was now coming dangerously close to Mikoto’s crotch. He wasn’t quite there yet though, running his hands over Mikoto’s stomach first. It was quite soft by now, because Mikoto had been eating enough to get close to his original weight again, but wasn’t fit enough to really work out quite yet, meaning his abs were pretty much non-existent currently. He’d already planned on getting them back, but thankfully Misaki didn’t seem bothered at all by their absence, given how long he spent kissing his stomach. Or maybe he was just teasing him by getting closer to his crotch very, very slowly. Mikoto wouldn’t put that past him.

Eventually, Misaki was done though and he moved even lower. He shot his lover a smirk, then went and took about half of Mikoto’s length in in one go and without any prior warning. Mikoto couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at the sudden warmth around him that sent shivers of pleasure through his entire body.

Misaki pulled back, clearly pleased with himself, and proceeded with licking a streak up the entire length of Mikoto’s dick before taking in the head and starting to suck.

 _Fuck_. It had been way too long, and Mikoto had almost come just from that. He sat up quickly to try and stop Misaki from continuing, but Misaki didn’t understand or didn’t care and proceeded to take Mikoto in entirely and swallow around the dick in his mouth.

It was too much. Whatever Mikoto had wanted to say got stuck in his throat as a loud moan forced its way out along with his orgasm. Misaki choked a little and had to pull back, but it didn’t take away from the bliss that came with his first orgasm in more than four months.

Still, Mikoto wasn’t too happy with it as soon as he came down from his high, because all of this had clearly turned on Misaki as well but he hadn’t been touched at all and was nowhere near finishing yet.

Not that Misaki seemed to mind, given the pleased expression on his face, but… “I could have lasted longer, you know, if you’d just pulled back,” Mikoto grumbled.

That earned him a laugh from Misaki. “But we weren’t supposed to overdo it, remember? This is fine.”

It wasn’t though, and Mikoto wasn’t about to let it stand. “Come here,” he beckoned, opening his arms for a hug. Misaki complied and let out a surprised yelp when Mikoto let himself fall backwards on the mattress and dragged Misaki down with him. Since they laid so nicely close together, Mikoto snuck one arm between them and began stroking Misaki’s cock lightly. “Mikoto…” Misaki whined immediately.

“What? A handjob is ‘overdoing it’ now?” Misaki didn’t dignify that with an answer, most likely because he didn’t have one. And he was more affected than he’d let on, dick hard and throbbing in Mikoto’s hand and it didn’t take long until he started thrusting into it too.

Mikoto watched Misaki’s expression change from slightly annoyed to turned on to desperate, and it might have been the most mesmerizing thing he’d ever seen in his life. Misaki was always expressive, but it still surprised Mikoto just how quickly his face could change between these emotions and still portray all of them with complete honesty.

It didn’t take long before Misaki came, Mikoto’s name on his lips as he spilled his cum between them. Misaki leaned in to kiss Mikoto again, slow and sweet this time. Both of them were way too lazy to get up and clean up, they just laid in bed, kissing and cuddling and enjoying the other’s presence.

Mikoto for once wasn’t the first to fall asleep, and as he watched the softened face of his boyfriend, the uneasy feeling from earlier came up again, this time weirdly combined with a sense of content. He still wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew there was one thing he’d tell Misaki as soon as he woke up.

“I’m glad I’m alive too.”


	5. Reisaru Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reisaru - Rimming

This wouldn’t do. Reisi had been doing his best to please Saruhiko for a while now, touching and kissing him all over, even giving some attention to his dick. And it was obvious Saruhiko was enjoying it, if you knew where to look. The little twitches of his leg, the small groans that escaped his mouth now and then, the arm on his face to cover his expressions and of course his fully hard erection, all of it was a dead giveaway of Saruhiko’s pleasure to Reisi. Still, it wouldn’t do at all.

Well, it just meant Reisi had to try harder. He distanced himself a bit, taking in the full picture to formulate a plan in his head. After all, his lover’s reactions varied greatly depending on his mood. Reisi had to be careful not to ruin things with the wrong course of action. Tentatively, he put a hand on Saruhiko’s hip and gave a light shove. Even though he’d barely applied any pressure, Saruhiko rolled over obediently without any question.

 _Ah_. So that was it. To further test his theory, Reisi lifted his hand a little. And again, Saruhiko followed immediately, moving his hips up to give Reisi easier access. So he’d been right. A smirk spread over Reisi’s lips. That, he could work with.

Aware that he’d waited long enough without really touching Saruhiko, Reisi dipped his head down and began placing kisses on the ass that was so nicely presented to him. The skin felt so soft and delicate under his lips, he couldn’t help himself and bit down as well, sucking on it to leave a mark. The thought of leaving his claim in such a peculiar place went straight to his cock, who admittedly hadn’t received much attention yet. But patience was a virtue, and he needed to have a bit more if he wanted today to be as enjoyable as possible for both of them.

Still he decided to move forward, bringing his hands up to spread Saruhiko’s cheeks apart. He could hear his boyfriend’s breath hitch when he let one of his thumbs ‘accidentally’ swipe over Saruhiko’s entrance. _Getting there…_ He leant forward and licked at Saruhiko’s hole a few times, earning him the first real moan from his lover that day.

Satisfied, he only swirled his tongue once before pushing it in, revelling in the tight heat as Saruhiko clenched down on the intrusion. Reisi couldn’t reach particularly far like this, so he began slightly moving his tongue in and out, sometimes pulling out completely to lick little circles around the entrance before pushing back in. Saruhiko sure seemed to enjoy it, pushing back against his tongue as best as he could, and Reisi couldn’t deny the fact that having his face buried in his lover’s beautiful ass sent a spark straight to his own arousal.

The only problem remained Saruhiko’s voice, that had been muffled by Saruhiko pressing his face into the pillow right after the first moan. Such a shame. But it wasn’t like Reisi hadn’t expected this, so he pulled back, getting a quiet whine as Saruhiko moved his hips back and didn’t find him there anymore.

“My, my, Fushimi-kun, you seem quite eager today,” Reisi began, prodding a finger over Saruhiko’s thoroughly wet entrance, “maybe you should let me hear your voice.” He let the finger slip in, just a bit, but Saruhiko rocked his hips backward to push it in further immediately. Reisi could hear him moan again, but his voice remained muffled against the pillow. Sighing, Reisi pulled his finger back out and finished talking instead. “After all, there is no shame in expressing physical needs, is there? In fact, I might enjoy the proof that you do possess them.”

It only got him a tongue click in response, but Saruhiko propped himself up on his elbows, silently giving in. Reisi thrust his tongue back in, followed shortly by his finger. This time, Saruhiko let his moans flow freely as they picked up in volume with each thrust. Reisi only realized just how desperate Saruhiko must have been the entire time when he closed his free hand around his boyfriend’s length. It was already throbbing in his hand and Saruhiko made a whimpering sound at the relief.

Just a few strokes later, Saruhiko spoke up, “Reisi, _aaahhhhhh_ \- I-” But he didn’t get to finish, as a shudder ran through his entire body and he climaxed, a silent scream on his lips. Reisi kept pumping until he was sure Saruhiko was spent and the pulled back to let Saruhiko collapse on the bed and catch his breath a little.

Reisi then moved to lie next to his boyfriend, ignoring the painful throbbing between his legs that urged him to just thrust into the waiting hole. _Patience_ …

Once he’d come down from his high, Saruhiko seemed to agree with Reisi’s dick though, grumbling “You’re still hard” first thing. Reisi only flashed him a bright smile. “Don’t worry, with how easily aroused you are today, I am sure I will be properly satisfied soon enough.”


	6. Izuseri - Caught watching porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Izuseri - Watching/making porn + Caught in the act

Seri was actually in a pretty good mood when she arrived home. Work hadn’t been stressful today for once, in fact, there’d been nothing to do at all, so she and most of the squad had been given the afternoon off. To her, that meant a rare few hours she could spend with her boyfriend. They’d just moved in together a few months ago, but they still saw less of each other than they’d like, mostly due to the fact that Seri worked all day and when she finally got off, Izumo had already started working in his bar.

But today, it was only half past noon, way before Izumo had to be at the bar. Anna had started middle school in spring too, so unless there was some emergency in his clan, Izumo should be home and free for at least a few hours.

Carefully placing her boots on the side, she made her way toward the living room where she could hear the TV, meaning Izumo was at least awake and home. She slowed her steps as she approached though, a bit put off at the noises from the TV. Were those… moans?

Sure enough, when she peeked into the room, the display showed a busty blonde, completely naked and clearly lost in the throes of pleasure, apparently due to some guy you currently only saw the hands of. Seri wasn’t particularly impressed by the quality, but her boyfriend apparently was, since he still hadn’t noticed her. Seri couldn’t see his face or hands from where she was standing, but it was pretty obvious what Izumo was doing.

“Aaaahhh, yes, it feels so amazing,” the woman on TV was moaning now and Seri saw her chance. She strode over to the couch in two quick steps, leant forward and said “Truly amazing, isn’t it?”

Izumo froze in his spot immediately, eyes widened almost comically as a guilty expression spread over his face. “This, uh, this isn’t-“ His eyes flitted back and forth between Seri and the TV, desperately searching for words that weren’t as obviously a lie as the classic ‘this isn’t what it looks like’. After all, there wasn’t much doubt when one of his hands was still wrapped around his hard dick, even if it had stopped moving for the moment. “I didn’t expect you home so soon, Seri-chan,” was what he finally settled for.

Seri raised her eyebrows in response, but couldn’t help the amused smile on her lips. “Slow day at work, got the afternoon off,” she began, walking around the couch to settle next to Izumo, “and here I thought I could spend some private time with my boyfriend, but as it turns out, he already started without me.”

As there was no real malice in her words, Izumo began to relax a little and finally turned the TV off, shutting the porn actress up mid-orgasm. “I just don’t see you enough, Seri-chan, what else am I supposed to do?” Now his voice had taken on a flirty, almost sultry tone, clearly designed to get him out of trouble. Not that he really was in any, since Seri did absolutely see his point. It had been way too long since they’d been together that way, and if he needed bad porn look-alikes of her to get off, that was fine with her.

“Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?” Izumo was still going, his face now very close to hers. Seri decided to leave him hanging just a bit longer, and moved her face so they wouldn’t end up kissing if he moved that last bit closer. “I’m not sure if you can… but you could always try.” She couldn’t help the playful tone in her voice, but at this point she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to.

Encouraged by this, Izumo pressed a short kiss to her cheek. “As you wish, I shall try my best.” He then moved his lips to the side of her head to start nibbling on her earlobe, while running his hands up her sides until they reached the top so he could unbutton her uniform shirt.

Pleasure began tingling all over Seri’s body as Izumo began massaging her breasts and kissing his way down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He really was exceptionally good at this…

Seri didn’t feel like waiting anymore, so she pushed Izumo downwards to where she really wanted his tongue. He complied without protest, sinking his tongue into her navel while pulling off her skirt and panties. Somehow, they’d ended up lying on the couch with Izumo between Seri’s legs and it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position as the couch wasn’t long enough, but Seri couldn’t bring herself to care right now, not when she could already feel Izumo’s breath against her crotch but he wasn’t touching yet.

“So that’s what you want me to do?” Izumo asked, voice amused but also clearly tainted by arousal. Seri answered him with as much of a smirk as she could muster. “If you do well enough, I might forgive you.”

But she knew the condition was pointless, nothing got her going quite like Izumo’s skilled tongue on her clit. This sure wouldn’t be the only time she got off today before Izumo had to leave for work, and if he behaved, she might let him have his own release as well.


	7. AkiFushi - Accidental Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Akifushi - Accidental stimulation

This had to be a joke. Just yesterday, Akiyama had managed to stutter out a confession and awkwardly asked Fushimi to go out with him. Much to his surprise, Fushimi had agreed, and they’d even shared a kiss! Akiyama had thought he was in heaven.

Now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. This morning, Fushimi was back to business like usual, which Akiyama had figured was fine, no need to become Scepter 4’s main gossip right away. There hadn’t been much time anyway, as most of the Special Ops squad had been deployed on a strain hunt for a particularly dangerous individual pretty soon. They’d located her base of operation and Fushimi and Akiyama had gone inside to investigate.

Except they hadn’t expected her to be there just yet and they had to make a hasty escape when running into her, since her powers were strong enough to cut right through their shields. Fushimi had quickly formulated a new plan, saying they should hide somewhere, then attack before the strain had a chance to strike. In general, Akiyama thought that plan was good, really. Only the hiding part had been executed… a bit in an unfortunate way.

In short, he was cramped with Fushimi in an extremely tight space, and one of Fushimi’s legs was right between his, pressing up against his crotch in a not entirely unpleasant way.

Very pleasant, actually. Way too pleasant. There was an extremely dangerous strain wanted for several murders somewhere in this building out to kill them, and he was getting hard. Great. Just great. If there was an award for most inconvenient boner of the year, he’d be sure to win it.

The fact that Fushimi’s face was right next to his and he could see every small detail didn’t help either. Like, at all. There wasn’t much light, but what little crept in through the tiny crack they’d left the door open was enough to illuminate all of Fushimi’s gorgeous features. His skin seemed even more pale and delicate than usual, beautifully contrasting the dark strands of his hair. His eyes glistened in the dark, showing off his long eyelashes. His lips were pursed in concentration as he listened for any sounds of the strain getting close, but they were also way, way too close to Akiyama’s own. The angle was a bit awkward, but if he leaned forward, just a tiny bit, he could brush them together and maybe even put his arms around Fushimi, pulling him even closer…

There was no denying it anymore now, he was hard. Dammit. He could only hope that Fushimi was so focused on the mission that he couldn’t feel it, because that would be ridiculously embarrassing. And awkward. But, maybe it would…

No. They were on a mission, and literally only together for one day, this wouldn’t lead to anything. Best case was him getting away without Fushimi noticing anything wrong.

Suddenly, Akiyama could feel Fushimi tense against him, and it took everything he had not to let out a moan, that friction was just too good. Thankfully he managed to keep it in though, because he was now also starting to hear the footsteps drawing closer to their hideout, which reminded him that their lives were actually in immediate danger, and he focused on keeping his breathing as quiet as possible. Fushimi would be the one to strike, but he could at least try not to give their position away beforehand.

For a while, the footsteps were the only thing he could hear, slowly getting closer to their hideout. Then there was the distinct sound of Fushimi sliding a knife out of his sleeve and into his palm and damn, that send a rush of blood straight to his groin. There had to be something wrong with him, he was sure of that by now.

Then the footsteps passed by their hideout, and before Akiyama could really process what was going on, Fushimi was gone and he heard a surprised yelp and then a loud thud and then silence. He managed to stumble out as well, just in time to see Fushimi put the special power-binding handcuffs on the strain. His brain and dick agreed that that was a very good thing, though for entirely different reasons.

Meanwhile Fushimi had pulled out his PDA to call the rest of the squad and report, but he stopped mid-motion and looked at Akiyama instead, his face unreadable.

“Do you need help with that?”

His voice wavered slightly, not at all the voice of someone who’d just knifed an extremely dangerous criminal into unconsciousness, and he wasn’t even looking Akiyama in the face. In fact, he was looking at.

_Oh. Oh no_. Fushimi was looking at his crotch, where an obvious tent left nothing to the imagination. Fushimi must have felt it after all… A blush was creeping to Akiyama’s face pretty quickly while his brain desperately tried to figure out what to answer. ‘Yes please,’ his dick wanted to say, but there was no way he could do that. Sure, Fushimi had offered, but still…

“I’m fine,” Akiyama blurted out, not able to take the temptation any longer, “I’m just gonna go here and… yeah.” Not daring to look at Fushimi’s expression, he darted back into the small room they’d been hiding in and let the door fall shut behind him. He needed to get rid of his erection before the others arrived, but at least the chances for that seemed pretty high, seeing how far gone he already was.

As he undid his fly and slid a hand down his pants to grab his hardened cock, his brain provided him with the detailed images of Fushimi’s face from earlier, only this time Fushimi was actually looking at Akiyama, and there was a nice flush adorning his cheeks. Akiyama had to bite down on his other hand to keep himself from making loud noises at this, there was only so much embarrassment he could take in one day.

But the limit wasn’t reached just yet apparently, as Fushimi on the other side of the door decided to call the rest of the squad now, and Akiyama’s brain decided that was the sexiest thing it had ever heard, so he came right on the spot, his seed dripping into some dusty corner of the room. And he hadn’t quite been able to suppress the last moan, so there was a good chance Fushimi had heard him.

What a good impression he’d left on his boyfriend on their first day together.


	8. MikoSeri Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mikoseri - orgasm denial (and wall sex but that isn't in here sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever and is super short, sorry ^^;

_Fuck_. Mikoto felt like he was about to burst. His world had long since narrowed down to just the two of them, the connection of their bodies, the breathless sounds escaping them and most of all the rhythmic motion of him thrusting in and out of Seri.

She looked gorgeous under him, face flushed and body moving to meet every one of his thrusts with just as much fervour as he was putting into them. If it hadn’t been so damn hard to even just get enough air, he’d have kissed and marked her as much as he could, but he had to settle for caressing her with one hand, as his other was needed to support his weight.

It was getting harder and harder to even coordinate that though as Mikoto kept growing more desperate. He _needed_ to come. But he couldn’t, not yet, not when Seri clearly wasn’t satisfied. She’d come twice already, but it had only made her slam back against Mikoto’s thrusts harder.

He loved that about Seri. When they were having sex, there was nothing between them, no hesitation, no false pretences, just pure, raw lust in masses.

Still, his dick was starting to hurt, he’d been holding his release for too long. His thrusts began growing more desperate with every motion and Seri responded in kind, until she suddenly hooked her legs around his waist to hold him in. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan as her muscles contracted around him through her third orgasm this evening.

It was almost worse than moving. The wet heat around Mikoto’s length felt torturously good, but he still couldn’t grasp his orgasm.

Seri slid herself off of Mikoto and held him back when he chased after her in a desperate attempt to get that delicious heat back. His brain was too foggy to process anything besides the need for release, otherwise he would have realized that Seri was trying to help him by taking off the cock ring that was the cause of his current misery.

As soon as it was off, Mikoto thrust forward into Seri’s hand, any sort of friction preferable to the looming threat of absolutely nothing. He was on the edge already anyway, so it only took three more thrusts until his orgasm hit and finally, finally relieved him of the pressure that had been building up inside of him all evening.

His vision and brain began clearing about a minute later, and only then he realized that he was clutching Seri tight and that she had put one hand comfortingly on his back.

Mikoto let himself sink down on the bed with a groan, trapping Seri beside him with one arm. He wanted nothing more than to sleep right now and only pulled off the condom he’d been wearing because Seri poked him in the stomach. He tied it off and threw it in the general direction of the trash bin, that had to be enough. If he’d missed, they could deal with that tomorrow, he definitely wasn’t getting up now.

Seri gave an exasperated huff, but she didn’t complain, opting to snuggle closer to Mikoto instead.

Good. Exhausted and feeling comfortable, Mikoto drifted off to sleep like that.


	9. Mikorei First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mikorei - first time

There wasn’t a single drop of alcohol in his blood, but Munakata felt like he was drunk anyway. Drunk on power and adrenaline. Usually it wasn’t like him at all to let himself get carried away like this, but the Red King seemed to have a knack for bringing out this side of him.

They had long since lost sight of their clans as everything faded into the background of their fight. Munakata wasn’t even sure anymore why this particular battle had started, his mind too focused on Suoh Mikoto and his every movement, on the collision of swords and fists and auras, and on the way his own body moved in response, utterly different yet perfectly in sync with his opponent.

It was a dance, really. Practiced movements designed not to cause harm but to relieve tension, to finally let go of the immense power stored in their bodies without the fear of hurting someone. An exhilarating experience, and one that Munakata kept wanting to repeat, despite the amount of paperwork and property damage it caused. It had its upsides as well, namely that it kept the unstable Red King from exploding like his predecessor had. If Munakata Reisi personally enjoyed it, that was merely another tiny factor that made him want to keep the status quo they had established.

But in this particular night, it seemed Suoh Mikoto had other plans.

Well, it was questionable whether he had actually planned anything or merely acted on a whim, but either way, he completely shattered the status quo with one tiny movement that didn’t fit their rhythm and it made Munakata’s head spin and his brain fumble for a reaction for a few seconds.

Suoh was kissing him. And for some unfathomable reason, Reisi was kissing back, dropping his sword to thread his hands into Suoh’s hair to pull him closer.

It should have been a grave mistake. Hell, maybe it was, but not in the sense Munakata expected it to be for a second. Suoh didn’t take the opportunity to kick Munakata’s sword away from him, didn’t throw a devastating punch now that Munakata had left himself so carelessly open.

No, he put his arms around Munakata’s waist to pull him closer and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. And once again, Munakata’s body failed to consult his brain as he slid his tongue against Suoh’s responding to the kiss with as much fervour as Suoh was showing.

As much as he was caught up in the moment, Munakata couldn’t help but wonder what the purpose of this was. Even if Suoh hadn’t thought this through and was acting purely on instinct, there had to be some sort of impulse he’d wanted to satisfy with… whatever this was.

He got his answer when Suoh’s hands slid lower to grope Munakata’s ass. So this was just another way of relieving tension, of the sexual kind this time. It made sense. Way more than the thought Munakata’s brain had entertained for a split-second that Suoh might have some sort of romantic interest in him. That was ridiculous, and Munakata wondered why he’d even bothered to contemplate the possibility. It would have been nothing but a mess, and even someone like Suoh would’ve known better than to act on that kind of feeling in their situation.

Sex, on the other hand, Munakata had no objections to. His job was pretty stressful – to which Suoh contributed a considerable amount with his reckless actions – so it had been a while since he’d last enjoyed himself with someone else this way. And as annoying as his character was, Suoh’s appearance left nothing to complain about.

Suoh apparently didn’t bother to think this over though and instead opted to grind their hips together, a small groan escaping his lips when their growing erections rubbed against each other through their clothes.

This time, Munakata moved back against him purposefully, seeking more of that delicious friction. Even though they had never done anything like this with each other before, their bodies moved perfectly together, as if they were already used to this. It was so easy to lose himself in this feeling, everything but Suoh’s body against his own fading into background noise.

Only when Suoh started fumbling with his pants did Munakata snap back to reality somewhat. They were in the middle of a street, and he was not about to lose his pants in plain sight. Yes, civilians were supposed to be evacuated, but this was a matter of principle.

He couldn’t put it into words though. It felt like even the tiniest attempt to rationalize any of this would ruin the moment, would make them both realize how crazy it was to be doing this, and they would stop. And against better knowledge, Munakata didn’t want to stop.

Pulling back a little, he glanced around and found a small alleyway just a few steps from them. Suoh now actually looked a bit unsure – and wasn’t that a rare sight – possibly since he finally started to grasp the situation he had created.

But whatever doubts held the Red King back evaporated as soon as Munakata had dragged him into the alley and sealed their lips together again. Suoh let out an exasperated huff, but didn’t say anything.

Instead he resumed working on Munakata’s pants. It didn’t take him too long before he managed to slide them down right along with his underwear. Munakata made a protesting noise against having his bare ass pressed against some dirty wall in a side alley, but Suoh didn’t seem to care, now focused on freeing his own cock.

As soon as he had succeeded, he ground their dicks together, and Munakata couldn’t help but break their kiss to let out a low moan. The direct contact felt so much better… It really had been too long.

Time started to blur. There was nothing but the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other in a steady rhythm and the little grunts and moans that were proof of their pleasure.

Eventually Suoh closed a hand around them and started pumping. It felt only right, Suoh had been the one to start this, so he should be the one to finish it too. Munakata thrust up against him anyway, too far gone by now to care about anything else except the pleasure Suoh’s calloused hand caused him.

Munakata came with a small cry on his lips, hips still thrusting up against Suoh and his fingers desperately clutching onto the other’s shoulders. Suoh wasn’t far behind, muffling whatever sound he was making against Munakata’s neck as he rode out his orgasm.

And then, just like that, the magic was over. Suoh wiped his hand clean on his shirt and pulled his zipper back up. He left without a word, and while Munakata thought he looked somewhat conflicted, that might have just been his imagination.

Munakata used a handkerchief to wipe himself clean and took a moment to get his clothes proper again before he went to pick up his sword.

That was it. It had felt like the most amazing sex of his life while it lasted, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little empty afterwards.


	10. Mikorei - Making Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mikorei - Making/Watching Porn

“What’s with the camera?”

Mikoto had only been lying in bed for ten minutes, just starting to doze off when his lover had entered with a video camera – a high-tech looking one, not an old one like the one Totsuka had – and busily paced around the room, clearly debating on where to set it up. It was always pointing toward Mikoto, but that was about all the camera positions seemed to have in common. And since Reisi didn’t offer an explanation even after a few minutes of Mikoto watching him, he had bothered to ask.

“I want to record us, of course,” Reisi answered absent-mindedly, still looking deep in thought about the perfect angle and not really paying attention to Mikoto.

 _Record us?_ The camera was pointing toward the bed, and really there were only two things you actually did in bed, and somehow Mikoto doubted Reisi would want to record them sleeping. Well, actually he might want to, you never knew with this guy, but Mikoto skipped to the possibility he liked better.

“You want to make porn?” His voice was slightly incredulous, even though he knew this was far from the kinkiest thing Reisi had ever suggested during the course of their relationship. It was just weird that he would bring it up out of the blue like this, when Mikoto had thought the appeal in their sexual encounters lay mostly in the heat of the moment, each one unique and not reproducible.

Reisi didn’t answer at first, as he had found an acceptable spot at the foot of the bed where he could set up the camera just a bit above the height of the bed. “Indeed,” he finally agreed when turning toward Mikoto, “as you know, I will be leaving the country soon due to my work, so I thought it would be… favourable to have something I can take along.”

That was… a surprisingly nice sentiment. About as close to an ‘I’ll miss you’ as they would get. “What are you waiting for then?”

Nothing, as it turned out, Reisi just turned on the camera before positioning himself on top of Mikoto and drawing him into a heated kiss. Mikoto responded in kind, already slightly turned on by Reisi’s eagerness.

It wasn’t long before Reisi pulled back, making Mikoto sit up with him. Reisi was very intent on getting a good view for the camera, but while it was a bit awkward to have him sit next to Mikoto instead of in front of him while they stripped each other, Mikoto couldn’t deny that it was somewhat hot to be so obviously framed as an object of desire, especially when Reisi began trailing his fingers along Mikoto’s abs.

As expected, Reisi took his time with appreciating Mikoto’s body, and even pulled out a pair of handcuffs when he felt Mikoto’s roaming hands were becoming too distracting. Not that Mikoto minded, he’d already known he’d be in for a world of teasing as soon as his lover said he wanted to film them. Still, it was fun to make Reisi resort to restraints so he could keep the upper hand.

Hands secured tightly behind his back, there wasn’t much Mikoto could do except craning his neck to kiss whatever part of Reisi he could reach. And even that proved to be too difficult soon enough as Reisi trailed kisses down his back and sneakily moved his hands ever closer to Mikoto’s crotch.

When they finally arrived, Mikoto was already desperate enough to immediately thrust into them, but Reisi’s hold on him remained light, denying him any real friction.

Mikoto groaned in frustration. This was taking forever, and he ached to do something, anything at all that would speed things up. At least Reisi responded to his plea, removing one hand to slick it up with lube and then wrap his other hand tighter around Mikoto’s cock at the same moment he pushed two fingers inside of him. Without any hesitation, Mikoto moved back against them, letting out a quiet, breathy moan of relief.

He must have been quite the picture. Kneeling on the bed, hands cuffed behind his back, cock hard and twitching, desperate enough to fuck himself on his lover’s fingers. He smirked, knowing Reisi would be very pleased with the result.

It was far from over though and Mikoto kept rocking his hips back and forth between the hand on his cock and the one inside of him as Reisi began making scissoring motions and eventually added a third finger.

The thrusts were slow, designed to stretch Mikoto and give him some pleasure – not enough to satisfy him but just the right amount to make him hungry for more. It worked. Too well. It became harder and harder to focus on anything but Reisi’s hands, even the camera right in front of him faded out of his consciousness while he felt any single movement of those fingers could make or break him.

So it was no surprise when he breathed out a slightly panicked “No!” when Reisi removed both of his hands at once, leaving Mikoto with nothing but emptiness. He even tried turning around, but Reisi placed a firm hand on Mikoto’s back and pushed him forward, making him fall ungracefully on his face, his hands were still trapped on his back after all, giving him no way of catching himself.

“What the-“ he was about to complain when he felt the tip of Reisi’s cock at his butt that was now conveniently lifted into the air, presented all nicely to Reisi. Mikoto groaned inwardly at how dense he was, but chalked it up to the throbbing erection between his legs. Clearly it was way more in charge of his thoughts than his brain at the moment.

And it was about to gain even more influence as Reisi pushed in with shallow thrusts, each one reaching just a bit deeper than the last. There were no words in his head except ‘yes’, ‘good’ and more, and even those he failed to vocalize, only giving occasional grunts and groans.

Finally, Reisi was inside as far as he would go, so he pulled out almost completely until only the tip remained inside. Mikoto knew what that meant, and he squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself.

Then Reisi slammed back in, and Mikoto couldn’t suppress a moan as Reisi hit his prostate dead-on.

For a while, that was their rhythm, Reisi pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in as hard and fast as he could, until Mikoto was moaning into the sheets and bucking his hips in desperation.

Not even Reisi could keep that up for too long though, his thrusts growing faster and more steady with time as he fell victim to his own arousal. He was simply unable to keep up the teasing any longer, even if he probably still wanted to drag it out.

There was one last thing that Mikoto didn’t expect though. As they were drawing closer to orgasm, Reisi closed one hand around Mikoto’s abandoned cock and fisted the other into Mikoto’s hair. And then he pulled. Strong enough to get Mikoto almost upright again, practically making him sit back on Reisi’s dick as it slipped in even deeper than before.

The mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure made Mikoto come without warning, and this time there was nothing to muffle his moan as he spilled himself all over Reisi’s hand.

When the stars in front of his eyes disappeared, Reisi was only thrusting shallowly, riding out the last waves of his own orgasm, and Mikoto found himself face to face with the lens of the camera.

 _Oh_. That was so typical. Even in the throes of passion, Reisi hadn’t forgotten about his original intentions.

Well, two could play at this game. They collapsed on the bed together after Reisi pulled out and spent a few minutes catching their breath. But when Reisi moved to get up, Mikoto put an arm over him to hold him back.

Reisi sighed. “Let me go, I need to at least clean up and turn off the camera.” But Mikoto only smirked in response.

“Who said we’re done yet?” He pushed their crotches together, eliciting a whine from Reisi who was still a bit oversensitive. “Maybe I want my own video to get me over your absence, where the focus is on you and your pretty face.”

Mikoto’s voice was a hoarse whisper, and with how close they were, he could hear Reisi’s breath hitch in response. His dick was starting to grow hard again as well – Reisi was just too weak to Mikoto’s dirty talk and he was about to make the most out of it.

Reaching for the lube, he pressed a soft kiss on Reisi’s lips that he kept up until his fingers were nicely coated with the slippery fluid.

“Insatiable as always,” Reisi huffed, “but I suppose it is only fair.”

Ah, this wouldn’t do, he needed a bit more enthusiasm. He slowly pushed the first finger in. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” Mikoto whispered as seductively as he could, “I’ll get you so hot you’ll beg me to fuck yourself on my cock.”

And Reisi pushed back against his finger with a badly concealed moan.

This was shaping up to be quite the fun night.


	11. MikoSeri Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoSeri - Phone Sex

“Keep talking.”

Mikoto’s voice is hoarse over the phone, and Seri can hear him breathing on the other side now that she’s in an empty hallway, away from the prying ears and eyes of her co-workers. She’s been wondering why Mikoto called her in the middle of the day with seemingly no particular reason and about as much incentive to talk as usual – which is pretty much none – but now there’s a suspicion sneaking up on her. She isn’t even sure whether she should be embarrassed about asking or embarrassed that this is even a possibility.

“Are you… by any chance jerking off?”

Silence. Then, a quiet laugh on the other side. “What if I am?”

Seri lets out a deep sigh, then starts moving towards her room in Scepter 4’s women’s dorms. “Then I would have to inform you that it is highly inappropriate to do so, especially if you were only calling for that reason. I have a job to do, and I’m not alone while doing it. Do you possess no sense of shame?”

It’s a rhetorical question. Mikoto would’ve probably liked to make her flustered in front of everyone. Especially her king, who was sure to guess what was going on. Good thing she moved before that could happen.

If she needed any proof, Mikoto’s breath starts coming a bit quicker while she’s talking, indicating that he’s turned on by it. “Nah,” he says, and his voice is even deeper now, the way it always gets when Mikoto is aroused. It sends dirty thoughts into Seri’s mind, thoughts of countless nights spent together, and she can feel the first bout of slick dropping into her panties. Goddammit, now she knows there’s no way to avoid this.

“At least wait for me,” she grumbles, walking as fast as she can without looking too suspicious. Thankfully she always walks fast and looks busy, so nobody tries to talk to her or even looks at her funnily.

There’s a displeased grunt on the other side as Seri tries to hastily unlock her door with one hand. “How long?” he asks, apparently actually willing to wait, which Seri didn’t expect.

Finally, the door clicks open, and Seri slips inside, immediately locking it again behind her. “Just a few moments,” she answers absentmindedly, unfastening her belt and throwing it on the bed along with her saber. She quickly pulls down her skirt and panties and steps out of them, then lets herself fall on the mattress. It has to be enough.

“There, was that so bad?” Seri is smirking, one hand still holding the phone as the other wanders down to her crotch. The walls are thin, so the speaker phone is out of the question, but one hand is more than enough to relief some of the tension, and she keens at the contact.

“Horrible,” she can hear Mikoto say, but he doesn’t sound like it. His breathing is irregular and he’s mumbling even more than usual, so he’s already pretty close.

Which is fine with Seri, really. Their last sex was quite a while ago, and she’s more desperate than she thought. She won’t last long.

_Huh. Maybe that’s why he called_. Maybe Mikoto was just as desperate, but didn’t actually want to show up in person, in case he would be interrupting something important. After all, Seri had given him quite the earful last time he just came over to fuck while she was drowning in paperwork and needed to get ready to move out and catch a strain.

Surprisingly thoughtful of him.

For a while, they only listen to each other breathe as their movements grow more and more frantic. Seri can already feel her orgasm coming just from massaging her clit.

But maybe Mikoto can read her thoughts, because that’s when he interrupts her, voice all raspy. “You… have your fingers in, right? You gotta put them in.” There’s a slight pause with a long groan, then Mikoto continues. “Like I’m fucking you.”

Seri obeys immediately. She keeps her phone in place with her shoulder and uses her now free hand to thrust two fingers inside of her, letting out a long moan. It’s not as good as the real deal, but now she can almost believe he’s the one pleasuring her.

“I-I have,” Seri stutters out, and it’s the last thing either of them says. From then on, they only make incoherent noises as they blindly chase their orgasms.

Mikoto comes first, Seri can tell even with just the sound of it, and it invokes a pretty detailed picture in her head of Mikoto lying on his bed in the bar, naked, hand moving up and down his erect cock as he desperately thrusts into it in the throes of orgasm. It’s enough to push Seri over the edge, too.

Eventually their breathing calms down and it’s almost as if they lie together in comfortable silence.

That is, until Mikoto breaks it by saying “Didn’t you say you had some work to do?”

Seri hangs up on him.


	12. Misaru - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Misaru - Rimming

Saruhiko’s day hadn’t been the best. In fact, it had been horrible. Too much work for too few people with a distinct lack of organization since lieutenant Awashima had called in sick today. Which also meant he was in charge, and people had been asking him questions ranging from trivial to ridiculously stupid all day. Really, he had no idea how Awashima dealt with that every day, one more and he was seriously going to stab someone with a knife. Doumyouji most likely.

At least he was home now. And it wasn’t even midnight yet, so Misaki probably wouldn’t yell at him for working too long again. Hanging his coat on the rack, Saruhiko quietly entered the living room of their apartment. The lights were on, but there was nothing but silence, so he figured maybe Misaki was asleep already. He usually left the lights on, insisting Saruhiko shouldn’t come home to a dark apartment even if he worked late into the night. It was useless and expensive, but sweet, so Saruhiko didn’t complain about it.

As it turned out, Misaki hadn’t gone to bed though. He was sitting on the couch, fast asleep with his mouth hanging open. He looked kinda stupid, but adorable – typical for Misaki – and Saruhiko couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Misaki’s eyes fluttered open at the contact, a bit dizzy at first, but soon they focused on Saruhiko. A lazy smile spread across his face, and he pulled his boyfriend down to greet him with a proper kiss.

They didn’t talk much, both too tired for it, as Saruhiko went to take a shower and change into his pyjamas and Misaki went to reheat his dinner. He watched Saruhiko eat it too, with a pleased smile on his face that changed into a scowl whenever Saruhiko made a move to avoid one of the peas scattered throughout the rice. In the end, Saruhiko hadn’t been in the mood for a fight and just ate them, even though he made sure to pull a face at every bite, leading to Misaki being all happy and energetic again, none of his fatigue from earlier showing anymore.

Really, it was almost too easy to make Misaki happy.

After such a shitty day, there was no way he could resist that smile, so Saruhiko did the only logical thing and pulled his boyfriend close to press their lips together.

What started out as a slow kiss quickly became a passionate make-out-session against the kitchen counter as they both kept pushing for more, mouths open, tongues meeting and hands roaming all over their bodies and under what little clothing they wore.

They stumbled to the bedroom before things got too serious, falling down on the bed together just to pick up exactly where they left off, bodies pressing together in any way possible. Saruhiko could feel his dick starting to get hard, and Misaki wasn’t faring any better judging by the erection pressed against his thigh.

“Fuck,” Misaki breathed out as he finally broke their kiss. He started pulling his shirt over his head, and Saruhiko followed suit, seeing as he couldn’t touch Misaki currently anyway. His pants would only be in the way too, he figured, so he pulled them off too, carelessly throwing them off the bed. Misaki got rid of his shorts too, leaving them both naked and ready to start making out again.

It was Misaki who broke the kiss again, but Saruhiko didn’t complain when he felt Misaki’s mouth on his dick instead just seconds later, swallowing about half of it immediately.

That was about the point where Saruhiko’s already tired brain stopped controlling his body and thoughts. Everything narrowed down to Misaki and what his tongue did to Saruhiko’s cock. Embarrassingly enough, it even took him a while to actually figure out he was the one filling the room with quiet moans, not Misaki, but he didn’t care enough to actually try and stop.

Misaki’s mouth didn’t stay very long. Logically, Saruhiko knew that’s a good thing since he was already close from just that, and he wanted to last longer, but he still let out a whine at the loss, because a part of him wanted nothing more than to fuck into the wet heat Misaki was offering him and to reach orgasm as fast as possible.

Saruhiko’s breath caught in his throat when Misaki lifted his hips up a bit, pushed his legs a bit further apart and then went straight to lick his asshole. He couldn’t help but throw his head back against the pillow and let out a low moan, it just felt so good.

 _Fuck_. Virgin Misaki was rimming him. The same person who kept insisting even just fingering him was weird and embarrassing was now putting his tongue on his hole.

On… and in.

By now, Saruhiko’s mind was too jumbled to even curse, let alone ask Misaki what he thought he was doing, the only thing he managed was to push himself back against Misaki’s tongue, desperate to get it deeper inside, to get more of that amazing feeling.

This wasn’t really helping with him lasting longer though, but he couldn’t tell Misaki, because he just couldn’t form any coherent words. So he tried – he really tried, okay – to reach for Misaki and pull him off, but his hand brushed against his cock on the way and before he knew it, he was jerking himself off, erasing the last bit of logical thought from his head.

Misaki pulled back to take a breath, only to push his tongue in even deeper than before, and Saruhiko’s world exploded.

The stars in front of his eyes faded just in time for him to see Misaki finishing jerking himself off and spilling his semen onto Saruhiko’s stomach, right next to what he could logically assume was his own, even if he hadn’t really been present enough to realize he had come.

Then Misaki collapsed next to him with a satisfied smile, and he remembered how unreal the situation was.

“How unusually bold of you, Misaki~” he teased, still in hopes of an explanation. At least his boyfriend reacted as he normally would by turning bright red and sputtering out his answer.

“Sh-Shut up! You liked it, right?” And when Saruhiko nodded and gave a meaningful glance to the mess on his stomach, Misaki blushed even more, but he mumbled into his pillow “Just thought I’d try to make you feel good… I mean, you were so tired you even ate your vegetables without complaining! That’s not normal! So of course I needed to do something, and we were already doing it and then…” He trailed off, and Saruhiko gave him a quick peck on the lips to let him know he’d said enough.

Now he just needed to shower again, but this was worth it.


	13. MunaYata Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MunaYata - Car Sex

“Your family’s really nice. Thanks for inviting me over.”

They sat together in Reisi’s car, parked in front of Misaki’s house in the middle of the night. They had spent the day at Reisi’s family home since his mother had demanded to meet the rumoured boyfriend in person. Maybe she hadn’t believed Reisi beforehand, he still wasn’t too sure about that, but now she was very smitten with the very real Misaki, who had spent most of his time with Umi and Kai. Mostly probably to avoid having to make conversation with the adults and possibly make a fool out of himself, but now she thought of him as a caring person who was exceptionally good at dealing with children, an assessment Reisi had no problem with. All in all, it had gone pretty well, especially considering how nervous Misaki had been before.

“Well, they insisted. I’m glad you enjoyed their company.”

An awkward silence followed. Neither of them really had anything more to say, and logically Misaki should say his goodbyes and get out of the car, but for some reason he didn’t move, and Reisi didn’t feel like asking him about it either. He might actually leave then, and Reisi would have to drive away and go to sleep himself – he had work as early as usual tomorrow after all.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Misaki removed his seatbelt. He didn’t say anything, just leant over and pressed a kiss against Reisi’s lips.

It was probably meant to be a short goodbye kiss. Probably. Reisi would never find out, because he responded and brought one of his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face and keep him where he was.

Misaki made no move to pull away either, just tilted his head, opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Well, seemed like Reisi would come to work a little sleep-deprived tomorrow then.

He pulled Misaki closer, which led to him awkwardly hanging between the seats. Apparently the position was a bit more uncomfortable than Reisi had judged it to be, because Misaki pulled away to properly seat himself in Reisi’s lap. He took the opportunity to unbuckle his own seatbelt, figuring it would be a while until he started driving again.

It certainly gave him more freedom to move and let his hands roam properly over Misaki’s body, slipping under his shirt already. Misaki responded in kind, moving closer and slinging his arms around Reisi’s neck, starting their kiss up again.

The temperature in the car seemed to rise by the minute as the air was filled only with the sounds of them moving against each other and breathing heavily.

Soon none of it was enough for Reisi anymore and he let his hands wander lower to the waistband of Misaki’s shorts. When there was no sound of protest, he slipped them in to grope at Misaki’s ass. It really was exceptionally tight thanks to his skateboarding antics, and Reisi could spend hours just appreciating it.

But the redhead shuffled forward – maybe for friction, maybe just to give Reisi more space to move with the steering wheel in the way – and ground their hips together, making it clear that Reisi did not in fact have hours at his hands.

With some further thought, maybe he did actually want to get on with it as well.

Reisi started pulling down Misaki’s shorts, which was hard enough with the limited space, but nothing in comparison to him trying to get his own off. He could barely move, and Misaki couldn’t move away from him enough to give him space because he had the steering wheel at his back. They really should have done this on the passenger’s seat, but neither had thought this far ahead.

After a few minutes of awkward fumbling and shuffling, they had managed to free both of their erections. Thankfully Misaki didn’t seem to mind and just continued where they left off without any complaining, just some suppressed giggles while they had struggled. One of the admirable traits of his boyfriend, Reisi found, as he himself had simply been annoyed at the hindrance, but now he couldn’t help but see the humour in it as well.

All these thoughts were pushed away though as they kept moving together, simply rutting against one another in a more or less well-established rhythm, seeing as anything else would prove too difficult in their current position.

Not that it mattered, they always managed to make any experience a positive and memorable one despite the circumstances, and this was no exception. While it was cramped, the whole situation had something exciting about it. Anyone could walk by any moment, and logically they should have simply parted ways, but they hadn’t been able to, so here they were, pressing ever closer to each other instead of letting go.

It was intoxicating.

And all too soon, it was over. Both of them came at about the same time, breathless moans of the other’s name on their lips. The magic of the moment faded away, leaving them in a cramped car in the middle of the night, with obvious stains on their shirts.

Misaki awkwardly moved back to his own seat pretty soon and pulled his shorts back up, but his smile had ‘satisfied’ written all over it as he pressed one last kiss on Reisi’s mouth before he waved goodbye and left the car to get into his apartment instead.


	14. MunaYata - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MunaYata - Lingerie/Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I was on vacation and then I was sick, but hey, here it is.

“W-What are you doing?”

It shouldn’t have been hard to guess. It was Yata’s birthday, they’d had a nice dinner date at a restaurant that was only somewhat fancy as per Yata’s request, and then his boyfriend had taken him to his private quarters and sat him down on the bed. Even someone like Yata, who was often made fun of for being dense when it came to this kind of thing, could easily deduce where this was going.

Or so he’d thought, until Reisi had moved away from their kiss and from Yata’s hold on him to start pressing some buttons on his DVD-player. It wasn’t that Yata didn’t like watching movies with Reisi, of course he did, but… it wasn’t what he’d been expecting, or what he was in the mood for.

However, the TV screen didn’t light up, only soft music began to play. _Oh_. So, Reisi was just trying to set up the mood and be a little romantic? It seemed like it, and Yata couldn’t help but feel a little stupid for just assuming things.

Reisi didn’t answer his stuttered question, but he slowly turned around to face him, making eye-contact as he began unbuttoning his shirt in time with the steady beats of the song.

For a moment, Yata was transfixed by those gorgeous violet eyes, but the intensity of the gaze made him avert his own. He let them flicker downward to where Reisi was still opening the button of his shirt one by one, revealing more of his perfect chest every time.

When it was finally all the way open, Reisi made his way back over to Yata, his hips swaying slightly to the rhythm. It was an almost hypnotic sight, and Yata couldn’t do anything but stare, his brain desperately trying to take in as many details as possible without forgetting to breathe.

That became increasingly harder when Reisi positioned himself in Yata’s lap and took up their kiss again. Yata instinctively closed his eyes, but it didn’t particularly help, the urge to look immediately replaced with the urge to touch, to roam his hands all over Reisi’s chest and back and slide that shirt completely off his shoulders…

Well, technically, it was Yata’s birthday, so it should be allowed, right? He tentatively placed his hands on Reisi’s hips, and when no protest in any form came, he began sliding them upward.

Even as Yata got to the ‘sliding off the shirt’-part, Reisi made no effort to resist. Instead, he began opening Yata’s shirt as well, breaking their kiss to nibble on his earlobe instead. Yata couldn’t help a moan at that, but he didn’t particularly care – after all, Reisi was making an effort to make him feel good, he should get to know it was working.

Reisi made short work of Yata’s shirt and belt, but just as Yata wanted to get to the good parts as well, his boyfriend moved away from his embrace once again. His brain was still a little foggy, so this time he didn’t even manage to ask a question. All he could do was stare as Reisi moved tantalizingly slow to remove his own belt, then turn around to gracefully slide down his pants.

Yata’s breath hitched in his throat. He’d expected a nice view of his lover’s ass, but he hadn’t expected… _this_.

Silky black panties that didn’t even cover half of that beautiful ass.

And fitting stockings that nicely accentuated Reisi’s long, slender legs.

Yata gulped.

_Holy shit._

His dick noticeably twitched in the confines of his own pants, and Yata had to suppress the urge to just grab it and start stroking. With that sight in front of him, there was no doubt he’d come in a matter of seconds.

To be honest, Yata had never thought of underwear as sexy. His own was usually plain and boring, girls’ underwear was embarrassing and Reisi’s underwear – usually – was pretty dorky. But in this moment, seeing the silky cloth stretch over Reisi’s smooth skin, he understood all the fuss all the other guys made about it. It was _hot_.

Then Reisi turned around again, and Yata couldn’t help but stare at his crotch, where the thin panties did absolutely nothing to hide the prominent bulge. Suddenly his own pants felt way tighter than before.

Thankfully he didn’t have to deal with that for too long, as Reisi came back over again and pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to free his cock before sitting back down on his lap.

Somewhere along the way, the music had changed to a slightly faster song, which Yata only noticed when Reisi began grinding their hips together to the beat. The silk felt incredible against his dick, smooth and soft. It was already wet with pre-cum, which the black cloth had done a good job of hiding, but Yata didn’t mind. In fact, he was looking forward to soaking it, with actual cum preferably.

It was like a lever in his head had been turned. Before he knew it, he’d grabbed that tempting ass, digging his fingers harshly into cloth and skin, and bucked his hips roughly against Reisi’s, completely tuning out the music.

Reisi let out a surprised breath as he was suddenly yanked forward, but he keened at the contact, and quickly began moving back against Yata.

Everything began to blur as orgasm hit Yata, he had to bite down on Reisi’s shoulder to keep himself grounded and stifle the moan escaping his throat.

When things began to get clear again, somehow the first thing that crossed Yata’s mind was to feel the panties. A satisfied smile spread on his lips as he confirmed that they were indeed soaked with both their cum.


	15. MikoMisa Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoMisa - Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

Sometimes, Misaki really wondered why the hell he was an omega when he was so clearly not made for it. He’d woken up in pre-heat this morning, but when Kusanagi had announced there were some guys to beat up, he’d volunteered without a second thought. And he and Kamamoto had beaten up those guys good, they wouldn’t bother Homra ever again, that wasn’t the problem.

The problem _was_ , he’d gotten so into it he hadn’t even noticed his heat hitting full-force, and now he was in the middle of the city, too far from home and way too far from his mate, and he was in heat.

His brain was getting foggy, and his heightened senses were bombarding him with too much at once. The sun beating down and blinding, his clothes sticking to his body, the usual noises of cars and people talking and yelling, but most of all the smell. Cars and trash and food and people. So many people.

So many alphas.

They could smell him too, he knew it. He saw their stares, heard their calls to stop. They knew he was in heat.

In hindsight, it probably would’ve been better to stay with Kamamoto then to just rush ahead on his skateboard. Kamamoto was pack, he was family, with him, it’d been safe, at least. He could’ve protected Misaki from all these strangers trying to get close.

But heat eliminated any capability for logical thought. He didn’t want safe. He _needed_ something else. Something more. That was the only reason he was still upright and moving instead of holed up somewhere in whatever nest he could find.

Thankfully, he was already close to bar Homra, he could already see it coming up. One last kick against the ground, and he was standing in front of it.

He stumbled inside, glad for the dimmed light and quiet. The smells changed to familiar ones too, alcohol, cigarette smoke, Kusanagi, Eric and Fujishima. Home. Good. Safe. Nest. And…

Kusanagi was saying something, but Misaki paid him no mind. He wouldn’t be able to focus on it anyway. No, he needed to get upstairs, to where the nest was. To where his mate was.

“Mikoto,” he breathed out the moment he opened the door to his bedroom. Relief flooded through his entire body as he spotted the familiar figure of his mate on the bed. He made it. Mikoto got up rather quick when he spotted Misaki, greeting him with a searing kiss.

It was heaven. “You reek of other alphas,” Mikoto said, but Misaki couldn’t bring himself to respond. There had been a distinct possessive growl in Mikoto’s voice, and Misaki wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and let himself be taken. At least in that regard, he was the same as other omegas.

Mikoto didn’t say anything else, just scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the nest. Misaki didn’t really register what was happening around him, just that Mikoto was there, and he was touching him, and taking off his clothes to touch him more. His hands and tongue were everywhere, and his musky alpha scent was heavy in the air.

In that regard, heightened senses were actually pretty nice.

Especially when Mikoto’s hands slipped lower, entering Misaki without a warning. It wasn’t a problem though, there was already plenty of slick running down Misaki’s thighs. In fact, it was a giant relief. This was what he needed.

Well, not exactly, but it was close enough, and Misaki pushed back against the fingers to show his approval. He wanted more, but this was so much better than the terrible emptiness before, he couldn’t help but clamp down and pull them in as far as possible.

The fingers didn’t stay long though, and Misaki gave what must have been an embarrassingly loud whine at the loss, but he was silenced when Mikoto flipped him over on his stomach. Even in his state, Misaki knew that was good, and he raised his ass to urge Mikoto on.

There was a breathy “Fuck” from behind him, but Misaki had no chance to contemplate what it meant, because Mikoto had slammed his dick inside him in one powerful thrust.

And Misaki saw stars. Pleasure coursed through his body at every movement from Mikoto, his mind fully occupied with the thought of being filled and taken. He was sort of aware that he was moving back against Mikoto, and that there was some sort of noise leaving his mouth, but he wasn’t sure if those were words of encouragement or just senseless babbling. It didn’t matter.

What mattered was being mated. Mikoto suddenly stopped thrusting, but the pleasure of the movements was soon replaced with the familiar sensation of a knot swelling inside of him.

_Fuck_. If Mikoto had felt huge before, it was nothing compared to this. It even hurt a little, but some part of Misaki must have liked that, along with the sensation of being filled to the brim, because he could feel his orgasm washing through him just as it seemed there was no way he could take any more.

When his mind finally started to clear from the haze of the heat a bit, he was lying on his side on the bed, Mikoto behind him, one arm around his hips, the other stroking his hair, knot still inside, still connecting them.

“Mikoto…” His voice was raspy, and he didn’t manage to say anything more, but Mikoto seemed to understand anyway. It felt like their emotions were connected too, so words weren’t needed anymore to convey them.

“Go to sleep,” Mikoto answered, uncharacteristically soft. Only then did Misaki notice how heavy his eyelids were, and he gladly snuggled up closer to his alpha as he drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied for now.


	16. MikoTotsu Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoTotsu - Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse

“King~ Let’s have some fun already~”

Totsuka’s voice was a weird mix of whiny and seductive, but it fit the way he had draped himself over Mikoto’s lap, all over him and too close for comfort. He wanted sex, and he wanted it now, Mikoto got the message loud and clear.

“You’re not in heat yet.”

Totsuka had been in pre-heat since this morning, so it was understandable he was starting to get needy, but they both knew it was better to wait until the actual heat hit. Heats were enough of a strain to an omega’s body already, it wasn’t exactly a good idea to start early. And it would still be about an hour until the heat would start, from what Mikoto could smell. Which was a lot, considering Totsuka was cuddling up as close to him as possible.

It was testing his patience. Only ten minutes had passed since Kusanagi had taken Anna out to eat dinner and sleep at his place tonight, and Totsuka had been feeling him up ever since. Mikoto had to move Totsuka’s hands away from inappropriate places multiple times, earning him a pout every time, followed by some new strategy to make him cave in, like his best puppy dog eyes or little kisses everywhere Totsuka could reach.

After the latest rejection, he had switched to dirty talk. “But I’m close, I know you can smell it… Do you really want to make your omega wait? Here I am, all willing and wet for you already…”

Mikoto glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes since Totsuka had started. How was he gonna make it through nearly another hour of this?

“Do you want me to beg for it?” Totsuka whispered into his ear, accentuating his words by rubbing their crotches together.

_Ah, fuck it_. He wasn’t gonna make it through the hour, no way. They’d both be extremely sore by tomorrow, but at least he could say with a clean conscience that he’d tried. It wasn’t his fault Totsuka was so irresistible.

Maybe he could at least drag out the foreplay a bit. “Yeah,” he drawled, right next to Totsuka’s ear of course, “beg, and maybe I’ll let you start early.”

Totsuka visibly shuddered, but he wasted no time sliding off of Mikoto’s lap and sinking to his knees in front of him. His hands hovered near Mikoto’s hips, and he threw his best seductive glance upwards. “Can I, king?”

Faced with such a sultry yet submissive picture, there really was no way for Mikoto to say no. Totsuka knew him too well, especially when it came to things that turned him on. He had no choice but to grunt his permission and watch as Totsuka opened his pants with deft fingers, determination and excitement clear on his face once he’d managed to free Mikoto’s already half-hard cock.

He tentatively licked the shaft, and when no protests came from above, Totsuka swallowed the whole thing in one go. Mikoto’s hips bucked involuntarily toward the sudden sensation of wet heat around his cock, but he also almost immediately pulled Totsuka off by the back of his head.

“Slow,” he said, before gently guiding Totsuka’s lips back to the head of his dick. Totsuka obediently followed his movements, adapting a slower rhythm and focusing more on using his tongue to pleasure his alpha. Mikoto knew he wouldn’t last long either way, not when Totsuka was so adamant about driving him crazy, but at least he wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself like this.

It didn’t take long for Totsuka to bring Mikoto to the brink of orgasm like this, his sweet scent wafting upwards to remind Mikoto just how close to his heat he was. But he only intervened when he noticed Totsuka’s hand slipping lower to his own crotch, showing he hadn’t been unaffected either.

Mikoto pulled him off again, more careful this time, before gesturing for his boyfriend to come up again. Totsuka complied happily, practically pouncing on Mikoto. They worked together to slide his pants and underwear off, then Mikoto leaned forward to finally unite them in their first kiss this evening.

It was a messy one, both of them a bit too eager for finesse. Mikoto could taste his own pre-cum in Totsuka’s mouth, and he guessed it was time his omega got something as well. He let his hands wander down Totsuka’s back until they reached his ass, grabbing it roughly to push their cocks together.

A moan tore itself from both of their throats, mingling together in their kiss just like their breath. Mikoto tentatively slid one finger towards Totsuka’s entrance, finding it already lose and wet with slick, ready to accommodate an alpha’s cock.

_Maybe he’s closer to his heat than I thought…_

He didn’t push his finger in though, and even broke their kiss to look at Totsuka expectantly. Totsuka just blinked at him, clearly confused at first, but then his brain seemed to catch up.

“King, _please_ ,” he whimpered, “take me.”

Mikoto didn’t need to be told twice. Without wasting any more time, he hoisted Totsuka up, lined himself up with his entrance, and let him sink back down in one smooth motion, stabilizing him by the hips.

There was a surprised yelp from Totsuka, and he desperately dug his fingers into Mikoto’s shoulders to keep himself steady, but he didn’t complain. In fact, before Mikoto could even fully process the tight heat around his dick, Totsuka already lifted himself up again to repeat the motion. Mikoto couldn’t help the groan escaping his throat.

By now, the scent of Totsuka’s oncoming heat filled the entire room. Together with Mikoto’s musky alpha aroma and the general smell of sex, it set up the perfect atmosphere for both of them to lose themselves in the pleasure.

Somewhere along the way, Mikoto began thrusting upward to meet the motions of Totsuka’s hips, eliciting more and more sweet moans from his lover as he hit his sweet spot with practiced precision.

Climax came way too fast, both of them riding out their orgasms together, moaning more or less coherent versions of each other’s name.

Totsuka collapsed against Mikoto in exhaustion, but there was a satisfied smile on his face. Mikoto carefully gathered him up in his arms, carrying him over to his nest. He luckily still wasn’t quite in heat yet, so there’d been no knot, which meant Totsuka could use the remaining time to gather some energy again.

He would need it, as Mikoto didn’t plan on being quite this patient once the heat actually hit.


	17. Mimirei - Omegaverse/Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mimirei - Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse + Ownership/Claiming/Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not following me on tumblr, Mimirei is my ship name for Mikoto/Misaki/Reisi.  
> Both Mikoto and Reisi are alphas here, while Misaki's an omega.

It was entirely too hot. The room, his own breath, Misaki’s ass clenching around him, everything. The heat was consuming him.

Yet Reisi couldn’t stop. His legs felt like lead and his breathing was coming hard, but the thought to just stop thrusting into Misaki never even crossed his mind. How could it, when Misaki was still writhing under him, still moving back against his cock, still moaning and begging for more after two days of heat? It was simply impossible.

The air was still heavy with the scent of Misaki’s heat, achingly sweet and alluring. It would’ve been almost too much, if Reisi own scent wasn’t mixed in… as well as the musky aroma of an aroused Mikoto.

It only served to agitate Reisi more. Yes, they were in a polyamorous relationship and they’d all agreed that taking turns was the best way to deal with Misaki’s unusually long and intense heats, but right now, Reisi couldn’t care less. It simply wasn’t in an alpha’s nature to share. Misaki needed to be _his_. His mate, his omega, who would wear his mark and give birth to his children. Yes, Misaki should belong only to him, nobody else should get to see him desperate and vulnerable like this, nobody else’s name should fall from his lips in the throes of passion. It should be just the two of them, forever.

In his dishevelled state, Reisi was completely unable to voice these thoughts, but a guttural groan left his throat as he drove into Misaki harder with each thrust, trying to convey his claim of ownership that way.

Misaki responded well to it, whimpering at the harsh thrusts – Reisi’s voice of reason told him to slow down, that Misaki was oversensitive this far into his heat, but Reisi for once dismissed it without care – but pushing back against him faster and with less rhythm. Misaki came just a few thrusts later, ass clenching wonderfully around his cock as he moaned Reisi’s name.

It was too much. Reisi lurched forward, burying his cock even deeper inside of Misaki as he came. But, even more importantly, his eyes had locked onto the side of Misaki’s neck, where an array of bond marks bloomed on his omega gland. Most of them were already starting to fade, including all the ones Reisi himself had left, but one stood out bright and clear. The one Mikoto had made just two hours ago.

Inacceptable. Reisi didn’t even think about it, he just sank his teeth in as far as he could, revelling in the sweet taste and the rush of victory of claiming his omega both with a mark and a knot swelling inside of him.

They collapsed onto the bed together, and Reisi apologetically licked over the bite mark, already slightly aware he might have overdone it.

Usually there would have been a complaint from Misaki at the rough treatment, but nothing came. He must’ve been so exhausted he fell asleep immediately. He’d had twice as much sex as Reisi these past days after all, and even Reisi felt pretty drained. Slight guilt rising in his stomach, Reisi maneuvered them into a spooning position and pulled the blankets over them. He still felt hot, but it was more important that Misaki wouldn’t catch a cold.

And just like that, as his instincts urged him to stay awake and aware of his surroundings to protect his defenceless omega, reality began to settle back in. Misaki wasn’t his omega in the classical sense, and he’d have his head for thinking like that. He was his own person who made his own decisions, and those included birth control. Mikoto was irrevocably a part of their relationship. And, if Reisi was honest with himself, he liked it. It was better this way.

To be frank, Reisi didn’t even know whether he’d be able to satisfy Misaki on his own during a heat, given how much of a strain even half of it was. But, even more than that, he enjoyed Mikoto’s presence, both during sex and in general.

It had to be unnatural in some way. Alphas weren’t meant to share. The one time they’d tried fucking Misaki together during a heat had proven that. That had ended in actual bloodshed, and it really wasn’t one of Reisi’s proudest moments. They didn’t even know if the bonds would take if both of them kept biting Misaki.

But whenever they laid in bed together after sharing dinner and having sex, Misaki tucked in safely between the two kings and Mikoto fast asleep in seconds, looking more peaceful than he ever did, Reisi just couldn’t get himself to let go, to think of their relationship as anything but completely _right_.

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, so he jerked to attention when the door was suddenly opened.

Of course, it was only Mikoto, who must’ve realized they were done and was bringing him a glass of water.

Reisi gratefully took it, gulping down the content in just a few seconds. “What were you doing?” he asked once his throat didn’t feel so horribly dry anymore. He was sure Mikoto didn’t just hang around the apartment, the noises from the nest were enough to drive anyone insane who couldn’t be a part of it, Reisi knew that from personal experience.

“Grocery shopping” was the short answer as Mikoto sat beside them.

“Oya?” Reisi asked back. That was unusual, Mikoto wasn’t one to take part in chores, especially not out of his own volition, he had to be nagged into doing it more often than not.

Mikoto turned his gaze to Misaki, who’d slept peacefully even through Reisi’s jerky reaction to Mikoto entering, a testament to his exhaustion. Hopefully this had been the last bout of his heat… “There was no fresh stuff, and he needs it when he wakes up.” Mikoto carefully threaded his hand through Misaki’s hair, tucking a strand that was hanging into his eyes behind his ear. His gaze was soft and gentle, a rare sight, and Reisi couldn’t stop himself from staring. _Gorgeous…_

Ah, yes. There really was no way around this anymore, was there? He was in way too deep already.


	18. Reisaru Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reisaru - Orgasm Denial

Munakata Reisi loved puzzles. From the box with six-piece ones his parents had gotten him when he was a toddler to the ones that took up most of his office floor, he enjoyed piecing every single one together. Even if they were mass-manufactured and technically all the same, it was simply satisfying to put each piece in its rightful place until they perfectly clicked together to reveal a bigger picture.

Humans, he had found, were a lot like puzzles too. You needed to assemble all the little puzzle pieces and then put them together the right way if you wanted to understand them or predict what they would do. They weren’t store-manufactured, so there was more room for error, but Reisi had proven to be quite adept at seeing the picture even if some pieces were missing.

Fushimi Saruhiko had to be one of the hardest puzzles to assemble he had ever come across. Moods, behaviours and reactions changing seemingly randomly as he tried to hide all his most important puzzle pieces from everyone around him.

And yet, it seemed he craved for them to be assembled. Reisi had been trying hard from the first time he saw Saruhiko, his gut telling him he’d get the most beautiful of pictures if he managed to complete this herculean task. Even now, years later, he was far from being done, but what he had accomplished was enough for most situations.

It most definitely was enough to make Saruhiko fall apart, to make him writhe desperately and beg for release with nothing but simple touches.

Reisi knew Saruhiko loved to be teased, but it still wasn’t easy. He had to walk a thin line, too much and it’d be over too soon without enough satisfaction, not enough and Saruhiko would grow either bored or frustrated.

But he was growing accustomed to it, and he was sure in his actions as he slowly dragged his tongue over the entire length of Saruhiko’s shaft. Saruhiko responded with a moan, and by trying to thrust up into Reisi’s mouth, but Reisi had his hips pinned down on the bed, and he struggled for contact in vain.

It was a good thing Reisi had already gotten off earlier, otherwise he’d now have a hard time remaining in control of himself. Thankfully it aroused Saruhiko when Reisi made him kneel down and suck him off, making it a good way to start off, and Reisi didn’t even have to touch him. He had to work for it first.

And work he did, with the same precision and skill Reisi had started to expect from his subordinate. Saruhiko had brought Reisi to orgasm without complaint or a single try to touch himself, which was why it was time for his reward now. Well… _soon_.

Reisi took his boyfriend’s cock into his hand and began stroking it, occasionally pressing a teasing kiss to the head.

It had the desired effect, Saruhiko was panting harsh as he tried to articulate his needs. “Please… Captain, I-”

Of course, Reisi understood without words, and he decided to indulge Saruhiko’s wishes. He’d been good, after all, and deserved a reward for his efforts. Without any warning, Reisi slid his hand down to the base of Saruhiko’s dick and proceeded to swallow the rest of it in one go.

Saruhiko’s hips bucked up again, but Reisi held him steady. Rather than just thrusting, Saruhiko would get his pleasure from Reisi’s motions. After all, he was confident in his skills. Swirling his tongue, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks, he knew exactly what his lover liked.

“Ah- Sir, I’m… I’m gonna-” Saruhiko’s voice was desperate, but Reisi knew no mercy. He drew back his mouth and pressed his hand tightly around the base of Saruhiko’s cock, just enough so that he wouldn’t be able to come yet.

Small bouts of pre-cum escaped anyway, and Saruhiko let out a whimper at being denied satisfaction when he had been so close.

“We’re not quite there yet, Fushimi-kun, please don’t get ahead of yourself.”

The argument didn’t seem to convince Saruhiko, as he kept trying to thrust into Reisi’s hand, stammered pleas for release falling from his lips constantly, only interrupted by moans whenever he managed to get some friction even from Reisi’s steady grip.

That was… surprising. Reisi had assumed Saruhiko wasn’t that far gone yet, that he’d hold onto his shell that didn’t allow him to show his honest emotions at least a few minutes longer, but here he was, displaying his desire clear for Reisi to see and hear. A smile spread over Reisi’s lips. Quite the nice surprise indeed.

Perhaps that was the best part about Saruhiko’s puzzle. The more Reisi uncovered, the more Saruhiko changed, revealing a picture even more gorgeous and complicated than even Reisi had anticipated.

He didn’t think it through as he let go, swallowing the head of Saruhiko’s cock just as he reached his peak and spilled his semen into Reisi’s mouth. This time, he let Saruhiko thrust as much as he wanted, slacking his jaw so that his boyfriend could ride out his orgasm properly.

Good things came to those who waited, after all.


	19. MikoSaru First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoSaru - First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever.

Warmth was not something meant for Fushimi Saruhiko. He’d spent most of his life living in a cold house all by himself, and he’d deliberately cut the only person who ever made him feel warm from his life. The cold blue was much more soothing than the blistering red anyway, or so he told himself.

No, warmth wasn’t for him, and yet he craved the heat. He was afraid of it, yes, but it was far from as dangerous as warmth was, he’d learned that the hard way. Heat hurt, but it was nothing compared to the despair that came with warmth leaving ever so slowly while the cold you thought you were rid of crept back into your body, reminding you that soon even the last bit of the warmth you’re clinging to will be gone.

It was better to just be cold all the time.

And yet Saruhiko was bad at staying away. He knew better, but he couldn’t stop himself from seeking the warmth out over and over again, and each time it hurt a little more to let it go.

Maybe that was why he eventually fell into Suoh Mikoto’s arms. His heat drowned everything else out, there was no room for other emotions when the fear of his flames took over Saruhiko’s body and rendered it useless.

But Suoh Mikoto never actually burned him, and soon the fear from looking at him wasn’t enough anymore to drown out the rest, so Saruhiko got closer. Went to talk to him. Provoked him. Invaded his personal space. Anything so his presence could take over Saruhiko completely and make him numb to everything else.

Mikoto was the one to lean forward first and press his lips to Saruhiko’s, but really, it would only have been a matter of time before he did it himself. This was the ultimate solution, after all. He couldn’t get closer than this.

So Saruhiko pressed forward, slid his tongue between Mikoto’s lips and brought their bodies together. Mikoto seemed taken aback by his initiative at first, but he didn’t hesitate to respond in kind. Didn’t hesitate to pull him into the empty bar and up the stairs into his bedroom either.

Not that Saruhiko minded. In fact, he welcomed it. Every little touch felt like it would char his skin, and just lying beneath Mikoto made him suffocate.

Their clothes were gone soon enough. Saruhiko was almost shaken out of his mindset and back into reality when Mikoto’s fingers entered him - they were cold. It was just the lube, he knew that, but still. It was wrong. It wasn’t what he wanted at all. They didn’t take long to warm the lube up though, and Saruhiko got what he wanted, to have a piece of that scorching heat inside of him, to burn out anything else he didn’t want to think about.

The main event did not disappoint.

Mikoto’s cock was huge, it was pulsating with heat, and he was pounding it into Saruhiko with the aggressiveness of a wild beast.

Yes, Saruhiko was terrified. So much so that his body couldn’t move a single inch while the heat consumed his entire being. There was nothing else, no room for thought or emotion as Saruhiko was burned to nothingness.

He’d never been more turned on in his life. It was entirely illogical, but Saruhiko craved this. More heat, more pain, more emptiness. If he’d been in the right state of mind, he’d have made a bitter comment that there must have been something seriously wrong with him, that he was sick to feel this way.

As it was, his brain wasn’t working, so when his body finally got out of its rigid state, he only pulled Mikoto closer. He’d burn even more hotly then.

Saruhiko faintly registered that he was moving back against Mikoto too, meeting each of his thrusts with growing desperation. His body wanted release, but Saruhiko wanted all of it to last forever.

“Mikoto-san,” he breathed out, trying to convey what his blissfully numb brain wanted, but he was misunderstood. Mikoto closed a hand around Saruhiko’s throbbing dick, and it proved to be too much.

_Too hot._

The world disappeared as Saruhiko came, even more heat rushing through his body and burning him out of existence. It was pure bliss.

Of course, all too soon, it was over. Saruhiko came back to reality, finding his one-night-stand asleep next to him, one arm casually around Saruhiko.

Wrong. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Saruhiko wriggled out from under his arm, not even careful not to wake him – nothing could disturb Suoh Mikoto’s sleep anyway. Annoyed, he had to realize that there was a sticky and still somewhat warm liquid slowly running down his legs. _Great, so that idiot didn’t even use a condom._ Saruhiko knew he shouldn’t have expected anything else. He helped himself to a shower, gathered up his clothes, and walked back out of the bar like nothing happened.

There was nothing more to this than the numbness he’d achieved, after all.

Still, there was lingering warmth. Just a tiny bit, and it made Saruhiko’s stomach churn. The heat was supposed to leave as quickly as it came, like dropping a bucket of icy water over your head. But it didn’t, at least not completely.

Saruhiko told himself it was just the bar, that it had too many memories attached. They just needed to do it somewhere else next time, and it would be perfect.

But deep down, Saruhiko knew he was lying to himself.


	20. Sarumi - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sarumi - Bondage

“A-Are you sure about this?”

Misaki looked up at him with somewhat of a nervous expression, fidgeting around and testing his restraints by pulling at them a little. Saruhiko couldn’t help but click his tongue. It wasn’t like they were doing anything big, he’d just tied Misaki’s hands to the bedpost with an old cloth they used for cleaning, that was all. If it were up to him, Misaki would be gagged and blindfolded too, with stuff that was specifically made for bondage. Misaki would definitely look gorgeous, just like he did in Saruhiko’s wet dreams…

But he was getting off-topic. Right now, he needed to take little steps. Focus on the present. Misaki was lying beneath him, tied up and shirtless, and that was already more than he’d ever thought he’d have. It made his heart hammer like crazy and his cock twitch in his pants, so maybe it was for the better that they started slow. He might not have been able to take any more than this. And hey, maybe Misaki would end up liking it, and Saruhiko could ease him into doing some more.

Right, the present. Focus. “Yeah,” he breathed out, “I like this.”

That served to make Misaki blush and avert his eyes. Not a difficult task to accomplish, really, but Saruhiko never got tired of it. It was just too cute.

“Whatever, just get on with it!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway. He’d been looking forward to this too much to be affected by Misaki being his usual loud self. Soon he’d hopefully be a different kind of loud…

For now, Saruhiko leant forward to kiss Misaki’s lips. He’d licked them nervously before, and it was impossible for Saruhiko to resist them when they were shiny and wet like that. It seemed to help calming down Misaki too, this was familiar terrain after all. Misaki opened his mouth without having to be asked, and Saruhiko deepened the kiss, taking his time sliding his tongue against Misaki’s until he felt his boyfriend relax under him.

Finally, the atmosphere got a little heated, and Saruhiko used the opportunity to slide his hands up and down Misaki’s sides, tweaking his nipples a few times on the way. Misaki instinctively arched up into the touch, and the breathy sigh that escaped his lips could almost be counted as a moan.

_Good_. They were getting there.

Saruhiko broke the kiss, going to nibble on Misaki’s earlobe instead, eliciting a silent whine. From there, Saruhiko couldn’t help but show Misaki’s arms some attention, having them raised above his head just did too good a job showing off his considerable muscles. It was really unfair, just seeing them made his brain go wild and his pants tighten, yet Misaki seemed totally unaware of their allure.

In fact, he seemed to get a bit impatient, so Saruhiko started moving lower with one last wistful glance at them. At least sucking on Misaki’s nipples made him do all kinds of sexy noises, so it wasn’t too bad a trade-off. And then he got to the stomach that was also decked in muscle and moving up and down with each of Misaki’s harsh breaths, and there was no regret left.

Especially when he moved past the stomach and pulled down Misaki’s pants and underwear to reveal the main attraction for tonight. Saruhiko couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the fully-erect cock in front of him. He was about to take it into his mouth when he heard protest from above.

“H-Hey, this is a bit unfair, don’t you think?” Misaki was all flushed and panting, so he should have no reason to complain, but he did have a point, Saruhiko was still fully clothed. It just hadn’t even occurred to him while he was so focused on making Misaki feel good, but he should probably strip as well.

It didn’t take long to get rid of his pesky clothes, and he had to admit it had started to hurt being confined by his jeans.

But then, there was nothing stopping him from getting that dick into his mouth. He took as much as he could manage in one go, not quite all of it, but enough to make Misaki arch his back and moan loudly. Saruhiko could tell he wanted to thrust too from the way he dug his heels into the mattress, but thankfully he held himself back. Just in case, Saruhiko gripped his hips to stop him from making any sudden movements.

It wasn’t too hard for him to slack his jaw, so it only took him a few tries to get all of Misaki inside. By now, Misaki was definitely trying to thrust upwards, and Saruhiko let one hand go to signal him that it was okay as long as he kept it slow.

Misaki didn’t waste a second, using his newfound freedom to the fullest. He almost made Saruhiko gag, but he probably shouldn’t have expected anything else, of course Misaki would be impatient and a bit frustrated with how little he could do this entire time.

“Saruhiko, I’m-“ Misaki started after just a couple of thrusts, so Saruhiko did the natural thing: he moved away, letting Misaki’s cock go with an obscene ‘plop’.

Released from his task for now, Saruhiko couldn’t help but stare at the picture before him. Misaki looked absolutely desperate, his entire body flushed, his hair mussed up and sticking to his forehead, and of course his dick twitching between his legs, practically begging for attention.

It would have been a shame not to admire the view.

“Dammit Saruhiko, don’t you- fucking dare!”

What, he would never find out, because Saruhiko chose that moment to go back down on Misaki, making his sentence end in a whine devoid of any coherent words. Knowing how close Misaki was, Saruhiko finally used his free hand to close it around his own completely neglected cock, only to find he wasn’t much better off than Misaki, reaching his orgasm with only a couple of strokes. Misaki came just a few seconds before him, filling Saruhiko’s mouth with his seed and forgetting all restraint, thrusting with abandon as he dug his hands into Saruhiko’s hair to pull him close.

Only when he came down from his orgasm-induced high did Saruhiko notice that there was something wrong about the situation. _Wait, his hands…?_

A glance to the bedpost cleared the mystery – there the cloth was, neatly tied around the bedpost, until the point where its edges turned charcoal black and it suddenly ended. Following Saruhiko’s line of sight, all Misaki offered him was a sheepish smile and a half-hearted “Whoops?”

Oh well, good enough for the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it, I filled all the requests I got! Thanks to everyone who followed this until here, and anyone who left a kudo or even a comment, I love you all <3


	21. MikoSeri - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mikoseri + M/Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've reached the next hundred followers on tumblr, it's time for another round of requests!

Awashima Seri wasn’t sure what she’d expected when she’d received a text with an address to come to instead of one of their usual meet-up spots, but it certainly wasn’t this. The building was abandoned, but neither old nor dirty, just… empty. As though the shop owner had just taken all their furniture and moved somewhere else and nobody had bothered to change anything else.

The second floor where she was supposed to go to was the same. An empty hallway and empty, dark rooms. Light was shining only through one door, and Seri moved toward it… to find what seemed to be a ballet studio, the entire wall taken up by huge mirrors with a railing in front of them. The only thing that was completely out of place was the black leather couch in the middle of the room that her lover was currently occupying, smoking a cigarette as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What’s this?” It was just too strange, she couldn’t let it slide as one of his antics.

“A mirror,” Mikoto answered, and at least part of the story came together. She _had_ said she wanted to try sex in front of a mirror. Though Seri had pictured just an ordinary mirror in a bedroom.

Still. “I meant the place,” she insisted. It was strange enough that it existed, but even more so that he knew about it. Ballet wasn’t exactly his thing.

“Top floors belonged to some gang, people left when they found out.” Ah. So ‘found out’ probably translated to when Homra literally smoked them out.

Mikoto didn’t seem interested in giving any further explanations, motioning for her to come over as he burned the rest of his cigarette to ashes. Seri didn’t need any further tempting. The couch was classy – even if possibly acquired by some gangsters – and well, it had been her idea to fuck in front of a mirror, and this was as good as it got mirror-wise.

Dropping onto the couch next to Mikoto, Seri took a moment to admire their reflection. If she blended out the background, they looked great together. Ready to destroy someone, both in the literal and in the sexual way. Good. She liked that aesthetic.

But the mirror had to wait for now, as they leant over to meet in a kiss, hands slipping under clothes to feel the skin underneath, tension building as they eagerly moved against each other. It got hot fast, like Seri had come to expect and love, and soon all their clothes were disposed into piles on the floor that neither cared about.

“Look,” Mikoto mumbled as his fingers made their way down to her crotch, playing with her clit a little before two of them were pushed inside of her. While Mikoto himself wasn’t looking at all, his face buried in the crook of her neck to leave some hickeys for her to hide later, Seri couldn’t turn away. It was fascinating, to see the fingers disappear inside of her, only to come out again covered in her slick, while she was feeling it at the same time.

Besides, she could see Mikoto’s cock too, steadily growing harder as the mood was getting to him. It wasn’t fully there yet though, due to a lack of touch, and Seri decided to have mercy tonight. She let one of her hands wander over, never taking her eyes off the mirror as she closed her hand around the base.

A few choice strokes and a little bit of extra attention paid to the head and balls, and it stood at full attention, Mikoto muffling grunts against her shoulder.

Soon enough, none of it was enough anymore for either of them. Mikoto pulled away and bent down to fish a condom out of his jacket and slid it on, then Seri moved to straddle Mikoto’s lap, but he didn’t seem to approve. At least not fully, because he didn’t push her away, he just tried to make her turn around.

Reverse-riding, huh? Of course. Normally, it made much more sense to be facing each other, but it would defeat the entire purpose of the mirror if she wasn’t looking at it.

So that’s what she did. She positioned herself, Mikoto’s hands holding her steady by the hips, and then she slowly sat down on his cock. It was mesmerizing, even more so than it had been with the fingers, to see the large, throbbing erection disappear inside of her. It felt just as huge as it looked, filling her to the brim, and she couldn’t help the sigh escaping her lips at the sensation.

From the shuffling beneath her, Seri could tell Mikoto was getting impatient, so she lifted herself up again, until Mikoto’s cock was close to sliding out completely, then moved back down with force. She heard his breath hitch, but his expression hardly changed.

He, too, was looking at the mirror, Seri realized as she repeated the motion, slowly setting up a rhythm. And he liked what he was seeing, if him groping her bouncing boobs was any indication. Typical, but not unwelcome at all, his rough skin rubbing against her nipples in just the right way to elicit pleasured moans from her mouth.

She was way too far gone already. At least Mikoto wasn’t faring any better, she could hear him breathing hard, and he’d started bucking up against her.

Then he suddenly dropped his hands, one arm winding around her to hold her as the other moved down to rub her clit, all while he thrust up more and more desperately. The sudden jolt of pleasure sent Seri over the edge and Mikoto’s hips stuttered as he followed her.

They basked in the bliss together for a while, but eventually it got uncomfortable and Seri started to wriggle a little in Mikoto’s embrace to lift herself off him. Mikoto held her still, but only to steal a kiss when she turned around to ask him what this was about, then he let her go, with a smug grin on his face.


	22. MikoMisa - Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MikoMisa - I/Intimacy

It was quiet in the room except for their breathing. Yata wasn’t exactly sure what woke him, everything was perfectly dark and silent, but he wasn’t the only one awake. When he sluggishly opened his eyes, he found Mikoto looking at him, golden eyes shimmering in the darkness.

“Is something wrong?” Yata was whispering, somehow it seemed like even talking at a normal volume would be too out of place, too jarring for either of them. Mikoto just shook his head in response, softly tugging a strand of hair out of Yata’s face.

There was something… almost vulnerable in his gaze, and it shook Yata to his core.

His mind was still a bit drowsy, but he understood on a deeper level that there was indeed something very wrong, and it kept him from going back to sleep. He couldn’t quite place it, but Mikoto didn’t look alright.

When he pulled his hand back, Yata raised his own to catch it, to wind their fingers together where both of them could see it, pressing gently to reassure him of Yata’s presence.

In response, emotions flashed through Mikoto’s eyes, too many for Yata to properly identify them. Sadness, maybe. He was unsure, conflicted, possibly even… scared. Not too long ago, Yata would have scoffed at anyone who dared to suggest his King was scared of anything, but he’d learned that Mikoto kept most of his emotions hidden, and while he sure wasn’t scared of some street punks, there had to be something he was afraid of, just like it was for anyone.

The moment was cut short as Mikoto pulled Yata closer and leaned in himself to press their lips together. The kiss was way too heated, too desperate to feel natural, but Yata responded anyway. It was a distraction, whether for him or for Mikoto himself he couldn’t tell, but Mikoto needed it right now, that much was clear. Yata had already seen so much more than what Mikoto would usually disclose, forcing him to show more wouldn’t feel right.

It did help that Yata had been busy this week, so they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together, and what little they had they mostly spent with the rest of Homra or at least Anna. There simply hadn’t been a right moment for something sexual, but now was as good it got.

Yata shuffled closer, letting go of Mikoto’s hand to thread his fingers into his hair instead and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Mikoto responded eagerly, taking the lead as his tongue invaded Yata’s mouth, and he let himself be swept up in his King’s rhythm.

Not just the kiss, Mikoto had started to grind their hips together as well, and Yata followed him, blood quickly rushing downward as he felt a half-hard erection pressing against his own.

Almost all his sounds were swallowed up by Mikoto’s mouth on his, but they had to part for air eventually, and Yata let out a desperate whine immediately. He still hadn’t felt nearly enough of Mikoto, the heat curling in his stomach demanded more. But he refrained from moving forward himself, Mikoto’s control over the situation just seemed too crucial right now to break it. Or so his gut told him, and that was usually more accurate than whatever his brain came up with.

Thankfully Mikoto seemed to be feeling the same, he slid one hand down Yata’s side and right into his pants, groping his ass. Yata gave a hum of approval, and Mikoto tugged his pyjama pants down, making short work of his own as well so when their hips met again, there was no cloth separating them anymore.

There was nothing refined about the way their cocks rubbed together. Raw, animalistic desire guided their actions, both getting swept up in the pleasure.

Somehow, Yata’s hand found Mikoto’s again and he grabbed it in desperation, he needed something to hold onto and to communicate that it was fine if Mikoto did the same. There was a moment of hesitation, a stutter even in the movement of their hips, but then Mikoto grabbed hold of him too and thrust against him with even more vigour.

The latter barely registered, because right in that moment, their auras connected.

Fire blazed through Yata’s veins, way more intense than what he’d experienced when he first received Mikoto’s powers. It wasn’t just the power, all of Mikoto was behind it, his pain, his emotions, his trust, his responsibility. It was jumbled and incoherent, and way, way too powerful for Yata to grasp, but it didn’t hurt at all. Yes, it overwhelmed Yata completely, but the heat was reassuring and empowering, forging them together into something new, something that was stronger than its parts.

It only subsided very slowly, ebbing out of him in tiny little waves and leaving behind a pleasant buzz of warmth and a satisfied sort of exhaustion.

The first thing Yata noticed when his brain recovered a little was that he’d come at some point, sticky fluid covering both his and Mikoto’s stomach. And Mikoto… Mikoto was looking at him, and Yata wanted to ask if he felt the same, if it’d been just as intense for him, but he could already see the answer.

So he just snuggled up to his lover, holding him close as sleep slowly took over them again. Maybe they’d have to talk about this someday, but right now, Yata felt closer than any words could have ever brought him to Mikoto.


	23. Yatamoto - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yatamoto - M/Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yata, believe me.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Yata did not sound convinced at all, but it wasn’t like Kamamoto had expected him to. Still, they needed to do _something_. “Well, you’re the one who keeps yelling at me to close my eyes. If you got a better idea, let me know.” It was seriously annoying. Of course, Kamamoto understood that Yata was inexperienced with sex and easily flustered, so he’d been patient. However, lately they had finally started to be intimate, and mostly it was absolutely incredible, if it weren’t for the tiny but important fact that Yata wouldn’t let him look.

He was supposed to keep his eyes shut as much as possible. Of course, he’d still managed to steal a few glances at Yata’s naked body or at his face during sex, but it was starting to grate him that he couldn’t properly look, not to mention being yelled at for opening your eyes when you were barely able to think kind of ruined the mood. There wasn’t even anything to hide, Yata was an attractive guy. Kamamoto could _feel_ his muscles during sex, so it was only natural he wanted to see as well.

“It’s gonna be even more embarrassing like this! I don’t wanna look at myself in the mirror when doing it! I’m just gonna look-”

Yata abruptly stopped himself there, making Kamamoto raise his eyebrows. “What?” Maybe they were actually getting to the bottom of this here. After all, Yata still hadn’t provided any further explanation beyond ‘it’s embarrassing’.

“…small,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Small,” Kamamoto repeated. “I can tell how small you are even with your clothes on.” Usually, it wasn’t the best idea to call Yata ‘small’, but seriously. Like he cared about his height! They weren’t even standing up during sex, so it was actually _less_ noticeable than usual.

“Yeah, but,” Yata protested, clearly struggling to explain why this was such a big deal to him, “usually you’re not supposed to… y’know, get- get t-turned on by my manliness…” His voice drifted off at the end, and he was looking everywhere but at Kamamoto.

So. That was it. Yata was so insecure about his appearance he thought it was better to make Kamamoto not look at all than to even try to cover up his ‘shortcomings’. There was a part of him that wanted to yell at him that Kamamoto could very well decide by himself what turned him on, but… he couldn’t say he didn’t understand the feeling.

With a sigh, he pulled Yata to himself and positioned them in front of the mirror so that both of them were looking at it. He pulled up Yata’s shirt and poked a finger into his stomach. “See those? They’re called abs, and generally considered the epitome of male sexiness.” Kamamoto ignored the obvious implication that he didn’t have any, and instead moved his hands to Yata’s arms. “And there’s more of that here, and here,” he moved to Yata’s thighs this time “and even here.” With that, he firmly grasped Yata’s ass, turning the blush already creeping on his face a few shades darker.

Still, he didn’t look entirely convinced. “I still look tiny next to you…” Yata sounded more like a stubborn child than anything else by now, but it wasn’t like he was wrong on that part. Even though Kamamoto was standing behind him in the mirror, he was still clearly visible because he was both broader and taller.

Getting rid of a negative body image really wasn’t so easy, huh?

But, Kamamoto decided, he could still go with his original plan. Just slightly altered. He pulled Yata backwards until they hit the bed, Yata sitting between Kamamoto’s legs.

“So, if I just wanna make you feel good, no need for me to get into it, will you let me see?”

It was an easy enough question, but Yata still took his time to think about the answer. “Fine,” he finally mumbled and Kamamoto set to work.

He started by pulling up Yata’s shirt again, getting a good feel of his muscular stomach before sliding his hands under the shirt to reach his boyfriend’s nipples. Yata bit his lip and averted his eyes from the mirror, but he did lean into the touch, so Kamamoto counted it as a win.

There was no protest either when he pulled Yata’s shirt over his head and exposed his entire upper body. Kamamoto leant in to nibble at his earlobe and simultaneously brought up his left hand to his Homra mark to signal ‘it’s okay, we’re connected’. Whether he got the exact message or not, Yata shuddered in response, closed his eyes and relaxed back against his boyfriend.

It was a shame that he wasn’t looking himself, but at least he seemed comfortable now. Encouraged, Kamamoto let his right hand wander lower until it reached the slight bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. Yata let out a sigh at the contact, so Kamamoto quickly moved to free his erection.

It wasn’t completely hard yet, but that only worked in his favour. After all, the primary thing he wanted to do today was look, and seeing Yata’s cock grow hard in his own hand was definitely a sight to see. At least in that regard, Yata wasn’t small by any measure.

Kamamoto got to hear plenty too, and while that wasn’t so new, it made him direct his gaze back up to Yata’s face, which was adorably flushed by now, mouth slightly agape to let the pleasured noises flow out. His eyes were still closed, but it seemed more like he was simply focusing on the pleasure than avoiding to look in the mirror.

As it should be. Satisfied, Kamamoto sped up the strokes of his hand, occasionally thumbing the tip when he reached the top. Yata’s moans were steadily becoming louder and more frequent, and he started thrusting into Kamamoto’s hand as well, already starting with a quite desperate pace.

He came with a gasped “Rikio”, spilling himself onto his own stomach and Kamamoto’s hand. It was another fascinating thing to watch, but Kamamoto was still glad that he’d managed to tear his gaze away, because it let him catch his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirror. They were dazed from orgasm, but most definitely staring just as Kamamoto had been.

As soon as he realized what he was doing, Yata quickly turned his head away again. The motion made him press a little against Kamamoto’s own crotch, alerting both of them to the growing problem in his pants. Yata turned around, pout clear on his face.

What had he expected? Of course seeing his boyfriend lose it like that would turn Kamamoto on. And the thrusting motions, though directed away from his crotch, had still rubbed against him in just the right way on the way back.

All he could do was shrug. “Take it as a confirmation that I do get turned on by watching you?”

Yata’s face turned even redder at that, and he suddenly jumped up, dropped to his knees, freed his cock surprisingly fast and took about half his length into his mouth in one go before Kamamoto could even properly realize what was happening, much less offer any protest he didn’t want to give.

While there was barely any finesse behind Yata’s blowjob, it proved to be too much all too soon. With how aroused he already was, it would have been only a matter of time anyway, but add to that he’d barely ever seen his boyfriend in a sexual situation and now he was kneeling between his legs, completely naked, stomach covered in his own cum and face still flushed from his previous orgasm no matter how determined he looked… yeah, Kamamoto could perfectly justify coming fast to himself.

Yata choked a little on his cum, but he managed to swallow most of it. He jumped back onto Kamamoto’s lap as soon as it was over, hiding his burning face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Kamamoto soothingly rubbed his back, enjoying the cuddle session in his post-orgasmic bliss. They’d have to work on it, but for now, this was a good start. And if he got a nice view of Yata’s rear in the mirror, well, he considered it a bonus for his efforts.


	24. MunaKuro - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Munakuro - M/Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last mirror prompt, I swear! I'm kinda glad I don't have to come up with another scenario for this lmao

Kuroh should be used to this by now. His boyfriend was constantly coming up with new ideas to improve their experiences in bed, after all. But Kuroh shot most of them down, and for good reason. Ichigen-sama had taught him that there was nothing wrong with sexual activities if you used them to express love and intimacy for a significant other if you were in a serious relationship with them, but that it was dangerous to get too caught up in it, or you might lose sight of what was truly important in life and even in your relationship.

It went without saying that he had used much more beautiful words, and Kuroh did not hesitate to pull out his recorder and play the haiku in question whenever Munakata suggested something too outrageous.

This one had seemed relatively tame though, and Kuroh could not find it in him to reject it. A mirror was something ordinary anyway, and seeing each other during the sexual act would simply further the feeling of intimacy.

Or so Kuroh had been made to believe, but somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d been tricked. If that really had been the goal, surely doing it face-to-face would be more efficient, yet Munakata seemed overly fond of the position he called ‘doggy style’, so that didn’t even seem to be an option.

To be fair, it… did increase the physical pleasure he experienced as compared to the missionary position he had insisted on the first few times, but Kuroh knew it had to be somehow related to his nickname ‘black dog’. It was just the kind of thing Munakata would get hung up on.

In the end though, only the result mattered, and Kuroh wasn’t sure whether he was happy with it.

He was accustomed to the feeling by now, of Munakata’s fingers slowly sliding in and out of him, preparing him for their union later on. He could even gain a certain sense of familiarity from it, making his body both relax and shiver in anticipation.

What he wasn’t accustomed to was seeing himself, naked and flushed, legs slightly spread and ass raised into the air. Kuroh had thought about himself in many ways, including his appearance to others, but he’d never considered himself a sexual being. And yet mirrors didn’t lie, and all he could see was lewdness written all over his face and posture.

It didn’t help at all that Munakata was still fully dressed in his regal Scepter 4 uniform. All it did was hammer home Kuroh’s lack of self-control as he was panting and pushing himself back against the fingers protruding his behind, a stark contrast to the serene smile on Munakata’s face, perfectly calm as he was observing Kuroh fall apart in the mirror.

There was nothing much different from what they usually did, but for the first time, it felt almost humiliating.

Yet Kuroh didn’t give the signal to stop. That was something he could always do, and had done in the past, when one of his boyfriend’s actions or ideas made him feel more uncomfortable than he had predicted beforehand. And Munakata would stop, without any hard feelings, so there was nothing to hold him back.

Except for the tiny but crucial fact that he didn’t want to stop.

That was the problem. The mirror made him feel lewd and humiliated, instead of loved and appreciated like sex should, but it only served to turn him on more, to make little beads of pre-cum drip down on the sheets as Munakata admired his work from above.

All Kuroh wanted was to witness himself falling apart even more as Munakata moved on to the final stage.

He was losing himself in the physical pleasure, disappointing Ichigen-sama wherever he was now, but he couldn’t help himself. The desire was there, and he didn’t have the power to suppress it.

Finally, Munakata withdrew his fingers, deeming Kuroh ready for something bigger. Kuroh averted his eyes as he stripped and prepared his member with lube and a condom. Somehow, this whole setup felt like Kuroh was the one who was supposed to be desired, and flipping the script at such a crucial moment seemed inappropriate. Like it would ruin whatever illusion was currently feeding the sick desire in his stomach.

There was no time to dwell on the details, the tip of Munakata’s erection was already being pressed against his entrance, and that was something Kuroh didn’t want to miss.

This was the second he was taken, subjugated to Munakata’s will once and for all as inch for inch slid inside him while Kuroh couldn’t do anything but tremble and wait for more.

“Are you ready?” Perhaps Munakata had been concerned by his lack of a response, but Kuroh simply hadn’t felt like he should have any say in when Munakata would continue. Even now, when his opinion had been explicitly asked, all he could manage was a weak nod.

It was enough to get Munakata moving, thankfully. Kuroh was itching for more. Slow and steady at first, he got it. Got to feel that dick sliding in and out of him, nudging his prostate a little every time.

As Munakata picked up speed, Kuroh’s mind fogged up, but his gaze stayed fixated on the mirror. He looked completely helpless now, hair falling into his face and mouth hanging open, letting moans and even a little bit of drool escape freely. It didn’t particularly matter though, what mattered was Munakata towering over him, his thrusts shaking the entirety of Kuroh’s body whenever he moved forward.

Kuroh fell victim to his rhythm, shuddering with every thrust as he neared the peak of his orgasm way faster than he should have been. It was just impossible to care about his self-control when he had none anyway, he’d handed everything to the man fucking him right now, and he had no intention of drawing it out. On the contrary, he reached down to jerk Kuroh off as well, pushing him over the edge with just a few strokes.

Once he regained his senses a bit, Kuroh realized that Munakata must have come as well and pulled out, seeing as he was already busy with the clean-up.

Maybe he’d really gotten a bit too into it. It was just a mirror, nothing else, yet he’d been in a completely different state of mind than usual. How embarrassing. A part of him wished he could just pretend it never happened, but Munakata was sure to have noticed, and there was a decently important part of him as well that was glad and hoping for a repeat.


	25. IzuMisa - Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: IzuMisa - Y/Yearning

Closing the door of the hotel room behind him, Yata didn’t waste any time before dropping onto the bed. He was so tired it wasn’t even funny anymore. And not just from the physical activity that came from the preparation for a big competition, it was super exhausting to get all the organisational stuff done when you didn’t speak English well. It didn’t help that he couldn’t really interact with the other competitors either, feeling like an outsider was weighing down on his spirits.

But he’d managed. He was all registered, knew where to be and got himself familiar with the course over the past days. Now all that was left was not fucking it up tomorrow.

It was his first major competition, the first one outside of Japan, and he was ridiculously nervous. This was his time to prove he could make it on an international stage. Sure, he had no illusions that he would actually win, but judging what he’d seen of the other competitors, he could totally make it past the first round. Unless he fucked it up.

Relax, he needed to relax. Think of home. Everyone from Homra was cheering for him. He’d been barely in contact with them due to the time zones, but he knew anyway. They’d promised to watch the stream of the competition too, which meant they’d see if he failed.

Okay, this was not helping. He should have dinner and go to sleep soon, but it didn’t seem like that would be happening. He hated being nervous, it was just an endless downward spiral that kept fucking everything up and only made you more nervous in the process.

There was only one thing to do. With a nervous glance around, Yata pulled down his pants. Nothing to relieve stress like a good jerk-off session, right? Well, sex would be better, but Kusanagi wasn’t here, so it had to do.

At least Yata could imagine. The hand cradling his balls and stroking his cock might as well be his boyfriend’s if he closed his eyes and pretended hard enough. It shouldn’t be too hard, they’d done this so many times, he knew exactly how to move his hand, how to brush his thumb over the slit of his cock to imitate Kusanagi.

It got him going for sure, his breath soon coming quicker, but it also made him painfully aware of how empty and silent the room was. There was nobody here. No gentle voice in his ear, no warmth against his back, just his own hand that was way too small and calloused to belong to Kusanagi.

With a frustrated growl, Yata gave up, burying his face in the pillows. Maybe a cold shower would be better. This was so lame. All he wanted were some cuddles and possibly some sexy times with his boyfriend, but of course that was impossible. He shouldn’t be such a fucking baby, it hadn’t even been a week.

Just as Yata was busying himself kicking the bed in frustration to procrastinate the inevitable cold shower, a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

_Oh no_. He hadn’t been that loud, had he? If someone had heard, that’d just be the nail in the coffin. He’d literally die of shame. On the bright side, at least he couldn’t fail the competition if he was dead.

Still, he hastily pulled his pants up and straightened his hair out a little so he at least didn’t look like he’d just jerked off.

He opened the door already in panic mode, so it was almost welcome when his brain drew a blank at the sight in front of him.

“Yo,” his boyfriend greeted him casually, as though he wasn’t supposed to be in an entirely different country right now. He didn’t even have any luggage on him. “Are you all ready for your big competition tomorrow?”

Yata didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled Kusanagi down to his level and smashed their lips together. Relief immediately flooded through his entire body at the familiar face and the familiar touches. He just needed this so much right now.

There were a thousand questions running through his head as Kusanagi maneuvered the both of them out of the hallway and into Yata’s room. Like, how did he get here? What about the bar? Who was taking care of Anna? How had he found out Yata’s room number? But he didn’t ask any of them, only pressing ever closer into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.

“Someone’s very happy to see me,” Kusanagi commented when they finally broke their kiss to gasp for air, with a very pointed look downwards. Fuck, Yata had totally forgotten that he was still hard – not helped by this make-out session at all – and of course Kusanagi had noticed with how close they were. He turned crimson immediately, desperately scrambling for an excuse that wasn’t ‘I was just jerking off while thinking of you’.

When he couldn’t find one, he just mumbled “I missed you” while definitely not meeting Kusanagi’s eyes.

It earned him a fond smile and an “I missed you too” before Kusanagi resumed their kiss, now noticeably with more of a sexual edge. A knee was pressed between Yata’s legs too, and he couldn’t help a muffled whine at that. He needed more, right now.

But Kusanagi took his time, letting his hands wander under Yata’s shirt first and breaking the kiss again to nibble at Yata’s earlobe instead. Yata couldn’t do anything but cling to him, too desperate for contact to complain about what he got.

Still, it was a major relief when Kusanagi finally decided to pull down his pants, and even more so when he swiftly knelt down to place a kiss on Yata’s throbbing erection. Then he swirled his tongue around the tip for good measure before taking all of Yata in in one go.

Yata immediately fisted his hands into his lover’s hair, a moan tearing itself from his throat as he focused his entire willpower on not thrusting his hips forward.

It only got more difficult as Kusanagi swallowed around him and pulled back a little before repeating the action. Yata was sure his grip on Kusanagi’s hair had to be painful by now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care, his vision turning white as orgasm crashed over him.

When his brain slowly emerged from the fog, his legs still felt wobbly, and he found himself sliding down the wall until he was face-to-face with his boyfriend again. Yata leaned forward for a quick peck on the lips and Kusanagi indulged him.

“Come on, you need to shower,” Kusanagi finally broke the silence, “I’ll go see if I can order us something to eat in the meantime, okay?”

Yata nodded as he pushed himself back up, but he hugged his boyfriend close before going to the bathroom. “You’re the best,” he mumbled, revelling in the familiar scent. Right now, he was absolutely sure he’d smash any competition tomorrow. He had the best support, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about anything K and smut related on my Tumblr filthykmusings!


End file.
